Yoblade IV: La Guerra de las Bolitas de Aluminio
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Súbitamente, Brooklyn anunció que había una perturbación alrededor de los yoblades, otra vez. Los políticos-bit se retiraron, pero los yoblades habían atraído otras entidades sobrenaturales, más dóciles y manejables; por lo que se les dejó ser, sin grandes restricciones. Ignorante de la trascendencia que sus acciones tendrían sobre el destino del mundo, Ginga roncaba.
1. Chapter 1

Mil y un noches pasaron, y un buen día sucedió lo que creí que no pasaría: se estrenó Metal Fight Beyblade en Japón. Cautelosamente decidí esperar a disponer de una versión traducida a algún idioma que pudiera entender. Hará cosa de un año, empecé a escribir. Después, me desentendí del asunto, y perdí en el limbo el primer capítulo ya terminado, que no se parecía mucho al que presento aquí. _Feh_, las posibilidades de que fuera mínimamente mejor son tan nulas que ya ni llorar es bueno. Expuesto lo anterior...

**DISCLAIMER:** no pretendo adjudicarme la autoría de nada perteneciente a ni relacionado con Metal Fight Beyblade. El siguiente escrito es una parodia sin ningún fin más que el de entretener (in)sanamente a quien la lea.

* * *

**No, no el tipo con el ojo del milenio.  
(**Pegasus ha llegado**)**

_Funkadelia. 14 de Abril, XXXX. Reporte 667426-RDSDRC-0000022_

_El mundo de los humanos cambia sólo en apariencia. Los niños del mundo siguen jugando yoblade, y tratándolo como si fuera un deporte serio, aunque el mayor esfuerzo físico sea gritar. Como queda asentado en los reportes de 667425-RDSDRC, sólo es el resultado de tomar yo-yos comunes y corrientes para convertirlos en armas potenciales; al principio de madera, luego de cerámica, plástico, una amalgama de metal y plástico y, en la actualidad, casi totalmente de metal y nanomateriales. La Oficina se preocupa de que resurjan los ímpetus sicópatas que llevaron a personas pasadas a intentar conquistar el mundo con los yoblades. _

_Respecto al ámbito deportivo, no han habido muchos cambios. El réferi/anunciador de cada encuentro sigue ostentando el título de DJ, en honor a DJ Jazzman. La NQNTNMQHA no ha cambiado en nada el formato de los combates; más ha abolido toda forma de control sobre la desigualdad de condiciones de los concursantes. Ahora, un niño de 10 años puede enfrentarse a uno de 6, 8 , 16 o 20; si bien en los torneos oficiales se espera que haya cierta paridad en los puntos de cada contendiente. La idea de ganar puntos en cada combate, aparentemente, fue rescatada de YEGUA._

_El mundo actual es un buen lugar para los humanos. Seguro y pacífico. En este contexto, el SO1, Yumiya Kenta, participa en un torneo de yoblade contra sujetos que le doblan la estatura y la edad. Termina su participación en el torneo posicionándose entre los mejores 8. _

_El torneo fue observado atentamente por dos sujetos obviamente malvados, cuya presencia no fue notada por Kenta y sus amigos de nombre irrelevante, entretenidos como estaban en animar a Kenta, curiosamente decepcionado por sólo llegar a una posición por encima de 10._

_Por otro lado, el regreso de las medidas correctivas a la crianza han tenido efectos maravillosos: cualquier niño bien portado temerá la furia apocalíptica de sus progenitores si osa llegar a casa después de que el sol se ha ocultado. Y ya que Kenta y sus amigos son buenos chicos, corrieron hasta llegar a casa. En el caso de Kenta, el recorrido fue sin fijarse por dónde caminaba, mientras tenía una ensoñación absurda sobre por fin ser el campeón local de yoblade. _

_Entonces, Kenta chocó con una montaña surgida de la nada, con propiedades físicas anormales que hicieron a Kenta rebotar y caer de sentón a un par de metros de distancia._

_La montaña despertó y asumió forma semihumana. Los únicos testigos del incidente, que eran los mismos Sujetos Obviamente Malvados A y B, demostraron una gran empatía hacia la montaña, y hasta le pusieron un nombre._

–_¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estamparte contra Don Benkei?! __–__increpó SOMA a Kenta, notoriamente indignado. _

–_¿Qué harás para disculparte? – intervino SOMB, siempre pronto a pensar lo mejor de las demás personas, abriendo la puerta hacia la redención._

_Kenta sólo acertó a balbucir una débil excusa, temeroso de las repercusiones de su terrible crimen. La montaña semihumanizada, que aceptó llamarse Benkei, se consideró afrentado y exigió la satisfacción de su orgullo herido, mediante una yobatalla contra Kenta. Si Kenta llegara a perder, debería, además, entregar la totalidad de sus puntos. No se puso a discusión lo que pasaría si Benkei llegara a perder._

_Kenta reconoció a sus atacantes como integrantes de los Smiley Chasers (ver informe 667425-FCSDRC-00041874), y, al borde de las lágrimas, se vio presionado a yobatallar contra Benkei._

_La batalla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Hagane Ginga, que derrotó a Benkei, SOMA y SOMB al mismo tiempo. Tras eso, Ginga explicó a Kenta su naturaleza de yo-luchador errante y quedó dormido a la intemperie._

– · – · – · – · –

–Déjame ver cómo vas –soltó Feregrak de improviso, tomando el reporte a medio terminar de Enata. Lo leyó rápidamente, asintió un par de veces –. Bien, bien, vas mejorando. Procura ser más conciso.

–¡Sí, señor, gracias, señor! –respondió Enata con su excesivo entusiasmo habitual.

Era Enata, en ese entonces, un operador oficial de la Oficina del Caos, aunque su entrenamiento no se había dado por terminado, y por eso Feregrak se hacía cargo de supervisarlo. Desde que Brooklyn había tomado el control de la Oficina, nadie había tenido misiones demasiado largas ni complicadas.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando la nación del fuego... no. Cuando, súbitamente, Brooklyn anunció que había una perturbación alrededor de los yoblades, otra vez.

Tras grandes esfuerzos y nobles sacrificios, se había logrado que los políticos-bit se retiraran para siempre. Sin embargo, las grandes fuerzas centrífugas y de fricción que rodeaban a los yoblades habían atraído otras entidades sobrenaturales. Afortunadamente, estos seres eran más dóciles y manejables que los políticos-bit, por lo que se les dejó ser, sin grandes restricciones.

No, el disturbio en el equilibrio universal no tenía que ver con estos seres, no del todo. Si ése hubiera sido el caso, no habría sido necesario que un ángel subentrenado iniciara una peligrosa misión para proteger lo que debía ser protegido.

Ignorante de la trascendencia que sus acciones tendrían sobre el destino del mundo, Ginga dormía bajo un cielo estrellado. También había ignorado que dormir cerca de un río, sin cubrir su cuerpo con cosa alguna, lo convertiría en presa fácil de mosquitos, además de que el rocío nocturno le causaría un serio enfriamiento en la fría hora que precede al alba.

No, los años que habían pasado no pudieron cambiar el hecho de que el protagonista de Yo-blade tiene que ser algo estúpido.

– · – · – · – · –

El enfriamiento, naturalmente, congestionó las vías respiratorias de Ginga, forzándolo a roncar poco elegantemente. No es que fuera elegante, aunque su andar tenía un no sé qué de contoneamiento lateral de guardafangos posterior que llamaba la atención de los mirantes.

No había terminado de amanecer cuando Ginga despertó. Entre neblina (o lagañas) vislumbró la cara norte de la montaña humanizada, pero lo achacó a una alucinación posdespertatoria, giró sobre un costado, bostezó, e intentó volver a dormirse.

Pero cuando despertó del todo, Benkei estaba ahí. Y también estaban SOMA y SOMB, y SOMC, SOMD, SOME... vaya, hasta había aparecido SOMO. Se despabiló por completo, incorporándose a medias, mientras Benkei, la Montaña Humanizada, Encarnación de la Bondad, lo invitaba a que los acompañara.

Seguía sin amanecer del todo, y Kenta corría por la ciudad hacia el lugar donde había dejado dormido a Ginga. No lo encontró. Triste, pensando que Ginga se había ido para siempre y jamás lo volvería a ver (y sólo los cielos sabían que había llegado a apreciarlo como el hermano que nunca tendría)... decidió buscarlo por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarlo.

Las sombras se hacían cortas y cada zancada que daba Kenta en su búsqueda le infundía determinación, y también la certeza de que Ginga era su hermano gemelo perdido (a pesar de las obvias diferencias físicas y de edad) pues, ¿no habían congeniado de inmediato? ¿No tenían, precisamente, los yoblades de Pegaso y Sagitario? ¿No había acudido en su rescate llamado por una extraña intuición filial? ¿Podía negarse que los unía un trozo de carne pulsante a la altura del epigastrio lateral?

Dando un paso más de los que su condición física le permitía, tras haber recorrido las calles 3 veces, hizo una pausa y, con los ojos cerrados, clamó al cielo por ayuda.

–¡GINGA!

Entonces vio la luz.

La luz de las estrellas.

Las estrellas que alucinaba por el catorrazo que le habían pegado en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

–¡Mocoso grosero! –espetó la propinadora del catorrazo–. ¿Con esa boquita comes?

–¿Eh? –Kenta se sobaba la cabeza, aturdido. ¿A qué cuernos venía eso?

Otro catorrazo.

¿Había mencionado lo de "cuernos" en voz alta, o lo había pensado?

Entonces vio la luz.

La luz del sol.

El sol que ya estaba lo bastante alto, e iluminaba un callejón no muy lejano, por el que vio ir a Ginga y los Smiley Chasers hacia un edificio en construcción.

(En el que, naturalmente, no había nadie, pues los trabajadores llegaban alrededor de las 11, justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, que duraba una hora o más, trabajaban de 1 a 3, la hora de la comida, entr hacían como que trabajaban, y después ya era bastante oscuro para seguir trabajando, así que se iban).

–¡Ginga! –exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos, y corrió hacia su alma gemela, esquivando el tercer catorrazo que se dirigía hacia él. Llegó a tiempo para ver que, rodeando un claro de paneles en el que se encontraba Ginga, los Smiley Chasers (de SOMA a SOMDC) alistaban sus yoblades para ejercer justicia divina.

–¡Ayer, has osado mofarte de mí, mortal! –rugió Benkei, con una indignación profunda como las entrañas de la tierra e implacable como un maremoto–. ¡Sufrirás el castigo de los Cien Yoblades!

Sin más trámite, los Smiley Chasers y Benkei arrojaron sus yoblades contra Ginga, que no se movió, mientras Kenta lloraba como Magdalena y suplicaba encarecidamente que le tuvieran piedad a Ginga, el yoluchador errante más caro a su corazón.

Benkei, ¡naturalmente!, lo mandó a freír espárragos.

–Kenta –llamó Ginga, serio–. Observa con atención.

Haciendo arder su cosmos, trazó con su yoblade la constelación de pegaso, y con un centenar de ataques cortó las cuerdas del centenar de yoblades que lo rodeaban, haciéndolos volar sin control hacia los Smiley Chasers, que salieron huyendo, mientras Ginga barbotaba cosas sobre el corazón del yoluchador, la irrelevancia de la ventaja numérica, el séptimo sentido, y el factor de desgaste de la cuerda.

–¡Hagane Ginga! –llamó una voz desde el cielo, haciendo que Kenta y el aludido levantaran la vista–. ¡Por fin, un oponente digno de mi Leo!

Sobre una pesada viga que colgaba precariamente de unas cuerdas estaba un muchacho que, a todas luces, debía ser un pordiosero: su ropa le quedaba grande y estaba raída. Sin embargo, a juzgar por su postura, debía ser el príncipe de los mendigos... o, al menos, de los méndigos Smiley Chasers. Orgulloso, mostró su yoblade a Kenta y Ginga, y les anunció ostentosamente su propio nombre: Tategami Kyouya.

–¿Leo...? –murmuró Ginga, desconcertado–. Pero, eso es una "c", ¿no? Tu yoblade tiene escrito CEO, no Leo.

Kyouya no dijo nada.

–... ¿estás bien? –aventuró Kenta–. ¿Puedes bajar solo?

Kyouya siguió sin hablar. ¡Claro que no podía! Precisamente por eso se había tenido que quedar ahí desde el día anterior, y esperaba que hoy acomodaran la viga sobre la que se había quedado precariamente dormido para poder irse. Sin embargo, como toda la situación era bastante anticlimática, se quedó ahí, de pie, orgulloso, mostrando el yoblade CEO, esperando que alguien dijera algo que concordara con la atmósfera que había intentado crear.

Al final, Ginga y Kenta intercambiaron una mirada, se encogieron de hombros, y se fueron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tripas estentóreas  
(**El rugido de León**)**

_Funkadelia. 15 de abril, XXXX. Reporte 667426-RDSDRC-000023._

Enata dejó de escribir. No tenía idea de cómo registrar los eventos que acababa de observar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera apropiado que lo hiciera.

–... ¿Enata?

Por fin, alguien se percataba de su dilema. Levantó la mirada y se topó con Sodbreid, el nuevo recluta/recadero, que barajaba sobres entre sus manos casi inconscientemente. Dejó varios sobre el escritorio de Enata, que estaba a milímetros de fruncir el ceño.

–Los humanos de ahora son muy raros –dijo por fin el emproblemado.

–¿No lo han sido siempre?

Enata no contestó de inmediato. Sodbreid a veces parecía muy cínico, pero lo cierto es que también parecía demasiado joven para que el cinismo fuera real. De modo que decidió compartir sus preocupaciones con sumo tacto.

–La precocidad de los yoluchadores es perturbadora –Sodbreid enarcó una ceja, esperando que Enata continuara. Pero Enata sufría mucho para hilar frases apropiadas–. Tienen los impulsos naturales de cualquier humano de su edad, claro, pero me temo que... se enfocan a objetivos poco usuales.

–También en mis tiempos parecía que algunos desahogaban su energía sexual en el yoblade –intervino Brooklyn, llegando sin ser notado. Enata se levantó de inmediato y se cuadró. Sodbreid, sorprendido, ya que no había visto llegar al jefe máximo, dejó caer los papeles que llevaba y tardó un rato en recordar cómo cuadrarse. Brooklyn suspiró–. Ya les he dicho que...

Sodbreid, desparpajado, asintió y se apresuró a recoger los papeles. Enata bajó la mano, aunque el resto de su postura seguía igual de rígida.

–¡Señor, sí, señor, lo siento, señor!

Brooklyn sonrió, acercó una silla, se sentó, indicó a Enata que se sentara, y retomó sus aterradoras confesiones.

–Siempre me pareció poco sano que entrenaran tanto. Sobre todo Garland. A los demás no los traté tanto, pero... recuerdas el incidente DL-6 –Enata asintió–. Entonces, ¿qué viste?

–Kenta llevó a Ginga a jugar yoblade con sus amigos, a quienes pronto no volveremos a ver. Y luego... todos estaban... empujándolo y...

–... ¿siendo toqueteones impúdicos? –ofreció Sodbreid.

–Eso –asintió Enata–. En una esquina estaba una niña callada, con cara de acosadora obsesiva y una cabeza implausiblemente grande, que se fue siguiendo a Kenta y Ginga sin que lo notaran. Justo cuando Kenta estaba a punto de... eh... dar rienda suelta a su entusiasmo porque Ginga decidiera quedarse, la acosadora fue y le arrebató Pegaso a Ginga usando malas artes. Y entonces comenzó a despotricar por largo rato sobre el mal estado en que estaba el yoblade, lleno de polvo y rayado y con pelusas en la cuerda y demás cosas. Así que lo secuestró.

–¿A Ginga?

–A Pegaso. Pero Ginga fue con ella, ya que jamás se separan –Enata casi masculló su siguiente frase, mosqueado–, aunque "no es que sean esposos".

–... ¿por qué sintió la necesidad de aclarar eso?

–La niña se dedicó a reparar a Pegaso hasta después de que amaneció al día siguiente. Y aún no terminaba.

–... ¿es decir que no comió, fue al baño, ni ninguna de esas cosas que hacen los humanos normales?

–No.

–... quizá sea extraterrestre –opinó Feregrak, entrando y arrugando la nariz al ver la foto de la niña en cuestión–. Esa cabeza... ¿no sabes cómo se llama?

–Ah... –Enata rebuscó entre sus notas–. Madoka Amano.

Feregrak asintió, tomando nota mental.

–¿Y los Smiley Chasers no hicieron nada poco habitual?

Enata soltó una exhalación profunda, miró hacia arriba (que no al cielo), y finalmente agachó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos, como si deseara arrancarse los ojos. Habló ininteligible pero vehementemente. Su auditorio pudo captar algunas palabras sueltas, como "excitación", "grupal", y "no tiene llenadera".

Desahogado, Enata suspiró.

–Fuera de eso, se limitaron a sus actividades habituales de robar yoblades y extorsionar a personas para que batallen con ellos. Esta vez, robaron a Sagitario para forzar a Ginga a que se enfrentara a Kyouya en lo alto de la Torre de Metal.

Cayó un silencio sepulcral cuando Enata notó las sombrías y adustas expresiones que adoptaron Feregrak y Brooklyn. Vio de reojo a Sodbreid, que también había adoptado una expresión más seria de lo habitual, probablemente para no desentonar. Había algo de artificioso en sus reacciones, como si quisiera encajar más de lo necesario.

–... ¿y luego? –preguntó Brooklyn por fin

–El plan de Kyouya era enfrentar a Ginga ahí porque las corrientes de aire favorecerían a su yoblade. Fracasó melodramáticamente y Kenta recuperó a Sagitario. Cuando bajaron de la torre, Madoka obligó a Ginga a disculparse con Pegaso.

–... ¿como si fuera un ser vivo? –quiso saber Brooklyn. Enata asintió–. ¿Ella sabe...?

–No, o al menos no lo parece. Es sólo que así es de rara. Hasta hizo un puchero y gruñó ridículamente.

Brooklyn meditó un momento.

–Puedes dejar todo lo que nos has contado fuera de tu reporte. Es irrelevante.

Sodbreid entregó unos papeles a Feregrak y se fue. Feregrak revisó distraídamente algunos de ellos, frunció el ceño, y se fue a su escritorio, meditabundo. Brooklyn sonrió, se levantó y se fue.

Enata retomó la redacción de su informe.

_Kyouya hacía desmanes en el cuartel principal de los Smiley Chasers cuando fue contactado por Daidoji, que le ofreció ayudarlo a derrotar a Ginga._


	3. Chapter 3

**Always stray!  
(**La ambición de Wolf**)**

_Kyouya, Benkei, SOMA, SOMB, SOMC, SOMD y SOME abordaron un helicóptero de carga, a instancias de Daidoji, en el que fueron transportados a 35.15268º N, 96.59874º E. Una vez ahí, Daidoji reveló su plan e intenciones a Kyouya, consiguiendo enredarlo con provocaciones clase B-26._

Enata se detuvo a releer lo que había escrito. Sí, era suficiente. Después de todo, una provocación B-26, por definición, no merecía ser registrada por escrito, y mucho menos en los anales de la digna Oficina para la cual trabajaba. Pero...

¿Realmente era una B-26? No estaba seguro. Ciertamente, lo que Daidoji había dicho era más parecido a lo que diría un bravucón de película de preparatorianos gringa de los 90's, y no a lo que diría una madrastra de telenovela mexicana de los 60's. Era un estándar raro, pero era el que los demás manejaban, y nunca había sido parte de su carácter cuestionar cosas tan intrascendentes.

Rodó por su escritorio un ojo de plástico mientras pensaba. No les había dicho ni la mitad de lo que había pasado en ese vergonzoso día, pero, a juzgar por sus reacciones, podía descartar prácticamente todos los eventos en su informe.

No tenía que relatar la ridiculez que hizo Daidoji, al sacar un peine del bolsillo interior de su saco y peinar su ridículo flequillo teñido a la Yu-Gi-Oh! (¡francamente! ¿No estaba muy viejo para esas imposturas?). Tampoco tenía que detallar las bravatas intercambiadas entre los Smiley Chasers y Daidoji. Que Kyouya hubiera exclamado "¡Ah, chinga! ¿Otra vez Ginga?" en cuanto Daidoji reveló sus condiciones era medianamente divertido, pero irrelevante.

¿O no era irrelevante? Era una reacción extraña, considerando el contexto. Kyouya pasó el resto de la conversación cayendo en todas las provocaciones alusivas a Ginga. ¿Podría ser que, por un extraño proceso mental digno de un yo-luchador, Kyouya hubiera decidido que él y Ginga eran rivales predestinados, a pesar de sólo haberlo visto dos veces en la vida? Era algo que un yo-luchador haría, indudablemente. ¡Esos impulsos mal encaminados!

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, incapaz de apartar de su mente la penosa escena que tuvo que presenciar.

–¿Ya acabaste? ¿Ya acabaste? ¿Ya acabaste? ¿Yacabasteyacabasteyacabaste?

–Casi. Ya voy. Voy, voy, voy; que voooooy... Listo. La alineación y suspensión de Pegaso están listas –anunció Madoka, feliz de poder quitarse a Ginga de encima.

–¡Wiiii! –Ginga tomó a Pegaso entre sus manos y lo abrazó. Después, lo dejó en la palma de su mano mientras le hacía cariñitos con un dedo, utilizando la voz que una persona normal usaría para hablarle a un bebé o a un gatito–. ¿Quién es el yoblade bonito? ¡Tan chulo de precioso! ¿A quién lo quieren tan de tanto, eh? ¿A quién?

–¡Pues no parece! –bufó Madoka–. Te dije que no pelearas. Por eso tomó tanto tiempo esto de las balatas y las chafaldranas.

Se habían encaminado hacia la salida. La emoción de Ginga por poder proceder a maltratar a Pegaso por muchas batallas más, antes de que tronara como buñuelo, hacía que su cosmos llameara visiblemente.

–¡Combustión espontánea! –jadeó Madoka, y tomó el extintor de incendios, para golpear a Ginga con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarlo fuera de la tienda de yoblades de su padre. "Madoka", le había dicho él, meses atrás "nuestro seguro no cubre combustiones espontáneas".

Hacía tiempo, muchas aseguradoras habían incluido, como broma, cláusulas para que los seguros cubrieran varios fenómenos sobrenaturales, pero una oleada repentina de eventos ilógicos había hecho que las retiraran. Por una temporada, los rayos partían a quienes juraban por su nombre en vano, y la tierra se tragaba a quienes querían desaparecer. Varios enamorados se habían consumido hasta convertirse en menos que cenizas durante sus apasionadas declaraciones de amor.

Y luego, más o menos cuando terminó la construcción de la Torre de Metal, los incidentes se habían detenido.

"Por eso, mi querida Madoka, jamás debes tentar al universo. No uses metáforas, a menos que quieras que tu vida sea como la llama de una vela de cumpleaños".

Sin embargo, Madoka no alcanzó a conectar el golpe, y las llamas de Ginga se apagaron rápidamente, cuando llegó a sus oídos la voz de Kenta.

–¡Libera algo de ese fuego en mí, Ginga! –declaró, entrando.

–Eh... este... ¿qué?

–... yo mejor los dejo –dijo Madoka, dudando si debía regresar el extintor de incendios a su lugar.

–¡Sí! ¡Enséñame a ser un yo-luchador tan ardiente como tú! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Soy feroz, rawr!

Kenta había conseguido decir todo eso sin sonrojarse. Probablemente, no sabía que sus palabras sonaban bastante inapropiadas viniendo de un niño de su edad y condición. O de cualquier persona, en realidad.

–Eh... yo... espera...

–¿Por qué esperar? ¡Mi devoción por ti quema como mil soles! ¡Eres el más caro a mi corazón, Ginga! ¿O acaso has olvidado la solemne promesa que hicimos aquel no tan lejano día?

–Yo no pro...

Kenta ahogó un grito al escuchar la frase incompleta, pero no fue eso lo que detuvo la locución de Ginga.

Los amigos sin nombre de Kenta, cuya existencia será olvidada en cuanto la serie avance un poco, entraron como una tromba y mostraron su desechabilidad diciendo las mismas líneas al mismo tiempo.

–¡Cómo osas, Kenta! ¿Planeas quedarte con Ginga todo para ti? ¡Jamás lo permitiremos! ¡Su contonamiento lateral de la cajuela es universalmente atractivo!

–Eh... oigan, chicos...

Pero los tres innominados ya se habían lanzado sobre él, así que Ginga tuvo que emplear todas su fuerzas para proteger su doncellez, su vida, y su integridad física.

La trifulca hizo que varias cosas cayeran de los estantes, y Madoka tuvo que utilizar sus súperpoderes de "La Chica" para detener el conflicto. Valga decir: gritó, con tal fuerza que alteró la elasticidad de la tienda de su padre, haciendo que se estirara, se encogiera y rebotara en acorde a la intensidad e inflexión de sus clamores. Además, su cosmos empezó a arder, pero ella no lo notó.

En cuanto los expulsados estuvieron lejos de su alcance visual y auditivo, comenzaron a vilipendiarla por lo que llamaban su "injustificado mal carácter". No les duró mucho ese entretenimiento (unas tres o cuatro horas nada más), y entonces recordaron su intrínseco deseo inexpugnable que inducíalos a acosar a Ginga, para mostrarle la absoluta e irrefrenable devoción que sentían hacia él y sus sobrenaturales habilidades para el yoblade. Ginga ya estaba prevenido contra sus horribles métodos, así que les aseguró que estaba ocupado: necesitaba un pedicure, le dolía la hernia, hacía hambre, el tiempo estaba muy húmedo, todavía no se había descargado de la estática que se le había pegado en la Torre de Metal, debía lavar y almidonar su bufanda, debía escribirle a su tía Lupe, leer 20 minutos, y practicar el ukelele por 2 horas.

Y huyó, mintiendo. Les dijo que con mucho gusto los entrenaría en otra oportunidad.

Intentaron practicar por su cuenta, pero tres de ellos eran personajes desechables y el restante estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que, intuía, era el anuncio de la despedida de Ginga. Sólo que Ginga pensaba irse sin despedirse primero. Así pues, para conservar el afecto y presencia de aquel a quien consideraba más cercano que un hermano, urdió un plan para tentar a Ginga para que se quedara.

Supuso (ya que algo así le había dicho Ginga) que si encontraba un rival que despertara su interés, decidiría quedarse indefinidamente. Enata resopló por la nariz al recordar eso. ¡Si supiera que Ginga ya había decidido quedarse, pues podía conseguir alimento y techo de Madoka y Kenta si lo consideraba necesario! Aún así, Kenta decidió desafiar a Ginga y darle una buena batalla, de hombre a hombre (aunque los dos eran niños, con total desconocimiento de la carga de responsabilidades que traía consigo la adultez). Por tanto, que Kenta hubiera planeado algo o no importaba un pepino.

No, nada de eso era importante. Decidió terminar su reporte.

_Daidoji consiguió que Kyouya prometiera obedecerlo si lo derrotaba en una yobatalla, y procedió a derrotarlo, a pesar de la útil información que aportó Benkei a Kyouya durante el encuentro. Daidoji se encargó de que transportaran a Benkei, SOMA, SOMB, SOMC, SOMD y SOME de regreso a su ciudad, y se llevó a Kyouya consigo a las instalaciones de entrenamiento de Shining Quasar. Los Smiley Chasers se encontraban sumidos en el caos._


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Sacaremos ese buey de la barranca!  
****(**¡Ataca con la fuerza de Bull!**)**

Esa mañana, Ginga se había levantado muy temprano, se había encaminado a una parte fea y abandonada del muelle (cerca del complejo de bodegas que usaban los Smiley Chasers como escondite), y se había formado en la fila de una vendeduría de comida rápida, pues le habían dicho que vendían una cosa maravillosa llamada "hamburguesa de triple carne".

Así que esperó, y esperó, y esperó, y por fin le dieron su comida (que había pedido empacada para llevar). Se estaba acostumbrando tanto a ser el centro de atención, que había decidido presumirle a todos la susodicha hamburguesa. Una persona normal sabría que, por lo general, al resto del universo no le importaba ver la comida en físico, a menos que también fuera a comer, por lo que una fotografía habría bastado. Llevando esta premisa a sus límites lógicos, Ginga ni siquiera necesitaba haber comido en realidad la hamburguesa: bastaba con que dijera que lo había hecho, que había sido deliciosa, y otras aseveraciones genéricas.

Además, olvidaba el hecho de que, ya que todos vivían en esa ciudad desde antes que él, lo más probable era que ya hubieran probado antes dicho platillo, por lo que no tenía nada de especial. ¿O quizá una parte de sí mismo sabía eso? Por alguna razón, se convenció de que la hamburguesa que tenía en su poder era la última en el universo. ¡Como si tal cosa fuera posible!

Se encaminó al yopark, donde fue sumariamente ignorado, ya que todos estaban más interesados en la conferencia magistral de Madoka y Kenta sobre los tipos de yoblade y como aprovechar mejor sus características en combate.

Fue entonces que Ginga abrió la bolsa de comida y se encontró con que el contenido difería por completo de su orden. Pero ya había recorrido media ciudad, y probablemente la persona que tenía su orden también había resultado decepcionada, así que lo comió de todas formas.

Lejos de ahí, Benkei rumiaba amargamente la falta de Kyouya, y culpaba a Ginga de todas sus desgracias.

_Funkadelia. 23 de abril, XXXX. Reporte 667426-RDSDRC-0025._

_Daidoji le entregó a Benkei el yoblade Tauro. Le propuso regresarle a Kyouya si derrotaba a Ginga. Benkei aceptó, y se dedicó a entrenar arduamente para "domar" al yoblade, que tenía un equilibrio poco común, por su diseño. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de su control sobre Tauro, amedrentó a Kenta para que le dijera a Ginga que quería retarlo. Ginga aceptó y Benkei fue derrotado._

Feregrak bajó el reporte de Enata después de los 3 segundos que le tomó leerlo. Vio en lontananza por unos 12 segundos, releyó el informe en 2, y tamborileó los dedos sobre su escritorio. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia la izquierda, abrió un cajón, extrajo una carta, se la entregó a Enata junto con su reporte, y le hizo señas de que se retirara.

Enata reconoció la letra en el sobre y frunció el ceño. Seguramente el contenido no sería agradable. Aunque, si Feregrak se la había dado sin decir nada, quizá no era urgente. Pero como no tenía nada más que hacer...

_Querido Enata,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que has presentado un reporte tan horrible que el bueno de Feregrak no tiene corazón para decirte lo malo que es. Naturalmente, ignoro los detalles. ¿Quizá es demasiado parco? La tentación de dejar fuera hechos irrelevantes para una mayor brevedad es grande, claro, y la mayor parte de los actos de los seres humanos son indignos de ser registrados. Sin embargo, nunca debes dejar fuera las motivaciones, a menos que ya las hayas reportado antes. Ah, y en los detalles está el diablo, por lo que debes agregar cualquier cosa que te dé mala espina o que parezca que podría ser importante._

_Ruégote no falles, porque eso significaría el fin de mi vacacionar._

Enata meditó lo que acababa de leer, releyó su informe, y se puso a ver el techo.

... ¿Las motivaciones? Las de Daidoji ya estaban asentadas en un informe. También las de Shining Quasar. Y las de Ginga. Todavía no comprendía del todo a Kyouya, por lo que no había escrito un reporte al respecto. Kenta y Madoka todavía carecían de motivaciones. En cuanto a Benkei...

Benkei, la montaña humanizada. Con acceso a todo el conocimiento de la Tierra, aunque le tomaba algo de tiempo recuperarlo. El anterior líder de los Smiley Chasers.

Un tsundere total.

Hizo memoria. ¿Por qué lo consideraba un tsundere? Oh, claro.

Hacía no mucho tiempo, Benkei había desafiado a Kyouya a un duelo. Pero Kyouya lo rechazó, diciendo que no era de su gusto pelear contra oponentes más débiles que él mismo. Lo cual, desde un punto de vista táctico, considerando que la NQNTNMQHA había adoptado el sistema de puntos, no era lo más aconsejable. Sí lo más honorable, pero no aconsejable tras un análisis matemático formal. Para que un enfoque así sirviera, sería necesario contar con la buena suerte que sólo le es otorgada al protagonista de la serie.

Así pues, Kyouya rechazó el duelo con Benkei por segunda vez. Pero Benkei, con la perseverancia de su montañosa naturaleza, insistió. Pronto, Kyouya se dio cuenta de que sería imposible librarse de Benkei. Aceptara o rechazara el duelo, ganara o perdiera, Benkei comenzaba a aficionarse a él, por el simple hecho de ser algo más que una víctima o un esbirro. Así que Kyouya se rindió y aceptó el duelo.

Y un segundo duelo. Y un tercero. Y muchos otros más.

–... ¿qué, jamás te rindes? ¿Estás güey, o qué?

–¡Ay, ya! –repuso Benkei, sonrojado–. ¡No porque me llames toro vas a salirte con la tuya!

Kyouya decidió que sería mejor no hablar. De alguna forma, había tomado lo que había dicho y lo había convertido en un cumplido. Por otro lado, no era como si realmente hubiera querido insultarlo mucho. Como era natural para alguien con un cerebro configurado para el yoblade, apreciaba la perseverancia y esas cosas.

Finalmente, Benkei cayó, rendido. SOMB y SOMD, que habían presenciado el encuentro desde el principio, se acercaron a socorrerlo, preocupados.

Benkei comenzó a reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo, clamando que la paciencia de Kyouya había roto una extraña maldición que se cernía sobre su persona y lo había liberado. Era aterrador. Kyouya empezó a retirarse lentamente, evitando realizar movimientos bruscos, al igual que SOMB y SOMD. Sólo que a Kyouya no le funcionó.

Con una celeridad insospechada para alguien de sus dimensiones y hábitos, Benkei se lanzó hacia Kyouya, le declaró su devoción y admiración incondicional, y procedió a informarle que, hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y de regreso y más allá. Volviéndose, turbado, aunque ya previamente resignado a este desarrollo de los hechos (pues lo había previsto desde el principio), Kyouya le dijo a Benkei que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos recapacitó que este encuentro había determinado que Kyouya se convirtiera en el líder de los Smiley Chasers, aunque obviamente reprobaba sus prácticas y procedimientos.

Sí, cuando lo veías desde esa perspectiva, la motivación de Benkei para retar a Ginga otra vez era bastante más profunda de lo que se reflejaba en su reporte. Anexó el evento a un reporte anterior e hizo una referencia en el que estaba escribiendo.

Meditó otro rato. ¿Sería necesario agregar el hecho de que, durante sus esfuerzos para domar a Tauro, Benkei dejó limpias perforaciones en forma de cabeza de toro en todas las paredes que había a su alrededor? ¿Que había gritado "toro, toro, toro, toro, toro, TORITOOOO" durante el entrenamiento? ¿Que, cuando Ginga, acompañado de Kenta y Madoka, notó los agujeros en forma de cabeza de toro supuso que había un toro loco suelto por ahí, probablemente montado por un changuito bandolero, a juzgar por el vandalismo cometido contra cajas de bananas?

Entonces supo que sí, al menos debía agregar el poder destructor de Tauro. Después de todo, si no hubiera dañado tanto la infraestructura, la bodega en que se batió contra Ginga no habría comenzado a desplomarse durante la batalla, y Benkei no habría tenido que salvar a Ginga de ser aplastado por unas vigas y fragmentos de techo.

Además, era verdaderamente triste que Ginga, Kenta y Madoka pensaran que era imposible que un Smiley Chaser tuviera la decencia suficiente para impedir que alguien más muriera. Después de todo, nunca habían lastimado _realmente_ a nadie. Ciertamente, sólo un sociópata dispuesto a destruir el mundo podría ser tan poco empático y ruin.

Pero era más triste que Benkei pensara que, en efecto, debió haber dejado que Ginga fuera hecho puré. Pero eso sólo era su lado tsundere hablando: al ser derrotado por Ginga, temía que su devoción hacia Kyouya se viera afectada. ¡Naturalmente!, lo razonable sería desear que convenientemente Ginga desapareciera y Kyouya reapareciera para liberarlo de su confusión.

Ah, pero los tiempos en que las personas se permitían ser fans de muchas cosas y personas al mismo tiempo, tristemente, ya habían quedado atrás.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que anotar el hecho de que Ginga por fin consiguió una hamburguesa de triple carne. Por otro lado, que Benkei hubiera conseguido más o menos unas cincuenta hamburguesas normales...

Era extraño que una montaña humanizada fuera tan emocionalmente inestable.


	5. Chapter 5

**The World Cancer Only Knows**  
**(**El gasher vengador**)**

Benkei siguió entrenando sin descansar, para hacerse más fuerte y recuperar a Kyouya y esas cosas, sin pensar que, cuando secuestraban a alguien, lo lógico era llamar a la policía u otra entidad de la justicia. Pero ya que tenía la poco confiable palabra de Daidoji de que sólo tenía que derrotar a Ginga, Benkei decidió actuar ilógicamente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía realmente de Kyouya? ¿Qué tal si era un fugitivo de la ley? Y aunque podría saber, si quisiera, la verdad era que no necesitaba saber. Su cerebro de yoluchador le indicaba que debía seguir el camino más complicado posible para obtener el resultado esperado.

Por tanto, había decidido que derribaría árboles a punta de yobladazos, y mejoraría su resistencia arrastrando los árboles que derribara por la playa.

_Franco deterioro_, garabateó Enata en sus notas. ¿De cuándo a acá una montaña desearía deforestar a otra? Benkei conocía de sobra los mecanismos de erosión. ¿Quizá había un conflicto milenario entre esta montaña y Benkei?

Irrelevante. Benkei seguía gritando "toro, toro, toro, TORITOOOOOOOO" mientras entrenaba. Preocupante.

Estaba arrastrando un pino, tarareando entusiastamente, cuando se encontró con un camino empedrado de cangrejos.

Sólo que no era un camino. Era una fila. Los cangrejos estaban haciendo fila para recibir mimos y alimentos de un sujeto pálido con cabello que parecía algas pardas.

Benkei sintió el antinatural cariño que fluía entre esos seres. Era como si el vínculo hubiera sido forjado por un tercero. Y entonces vio el yoblade que llevaba el pelos de alga en la mano.

–¿Máscara Mortal?

–¿Qué percebes se te ha perdido? –lo interpeló, molesto por la interrupción de tan dulce momento, el portador del yoblade antecitado.

Ajenos a estos hechos tan trascendentes, de cuyo resultado dependía poco menos que la existencia misma del universo, los demás yoluchadores de la ciudad se recreaban en su sano entretenimiento. Kenta y Ginga habían ido a visitar a Madoka, que estaba ocupada atendiendo la tienda de su padre, en donde él nunca se apersonaba. Alguna persona malintencionada, indudablemente, sospecharía que el buen hombre ya no estaba entre los vivos, y que Madoka hacía lo imposible por impedir que alguien descubriera su responsabilidad directa en ese hecho.

Pero nunca iba nadie malintencionado a ese establecimiento, sólo niños decentes y bien portados que deseaban surtirse de yoblades y refacciones, o que Madoka le diera mantenimiento a sus amadas herramientas deportivas.

Y también, niños llorones que entraban como vendaval y balbucían incoherentemente, mostrando yoblades más rotos que enteros, imposibles de reparar.

Madoka, indignada (su mente, poco apta para los negocios, prefería pasar horas interminables reparando yoblades que vender yoblades nuevos, aunque un frío análisis de costo-beneficio revelaba que la segunda opción le sería más redituable), fue a buscar al perpetrador de tan atroz crimen. Ginga y Kenta la siguieron, y después Madoka sugirió que se separaran para buscar al criminal.

(Su mente también era poco apta para la estrategia).

Y sus pasos errantes la llevaron a un callejón solitario y oscuro. Se detuvo ahí a tomar aire, y volvió a indignarse en voz alta por la existencia de personas que rompían los yoblades de los demás.

(Su mente, poco conocedora de giros usuales para tramas, no sabía que hacer tal cosa era lo mismo que invocar a quien estaba buscando).

El sujeto pelos de alga le aplicó la llave de Spock y se la llevó, tarareando alegremente.

Cayó la tarde, y Kenta y Ginga seguían buscando incansablemente. Por fin, Kenta vio a su objetivo enfrentándose a uno de sus amigos genéricos, mientras el resto de ellos observaba el encuentro inútilmente. El amigo sin nombre perdió, y el villano del capítulo de hoy se dedicó a reír malvadamente, cantar, y romper su yoblade (del amigo genérico).

Aparentemente, ninguno había recapacitado que el yoblade seguía atado a su dedo, por lo que bastaría tirar de él y salir corriendo, si deseara preservar su integridad.

–¡Muajajajaja! ¡¿Quién sigue, ah?! ¿Qué me dices, niño 1? ¡¿O TÚ, niño 2?!

–¡Ya basta! –intervino Kenta.

–¡Ah, un Vo-Lun-Ta~~rio! –canturreó el merecedor al galardón de mejor villano de la serie, si tal condecoración existiera, y alegremente lanzó su yoblade contra Kenta. Los amigos genéricos, que sabían que no tenían mucho futuro en la serie, se dedicaron a echar porras perfectamente coreografiadas y entonadas. Sólo que no estaban coreografiadas, porque son elementos del fondo, y por tanto no se asigna mucho presupuesto para animarlos.

Pronto, El Villano se dio cuenta de que Kenta era demasiado bueno para él. Aparentemente, practicar yoblade diariamente rendía frutos. No fue lo único que notó.

–¡La Espada de Damocles! –clamó, señalando a un punto indeterminado sobre la cabeza de Kenta. Kenta y sus amigos se volvieron y vieron que, en efecto, había una espada atada a un delgado hilo que colgaba de... ¿una nube? ¿La nada? ¿Un soporte invisible?

Distraído por el inminente e innegable peligro que corría su vida, Kenta no prestó atención a la batalla, y El Villano aprovechó para cortar de un certero golpe la cuerda del Sagitario. Se disponía a destruirlo también cuando, afortunada y predeciblemente, Ginga lo salvó.

–¡Ginga, nuestro héroe! –se alegraron los desechables.

–¡Ah, chinga chinga chinga chinga! –El Villano pronunció cada palabra en una nota distinta–. ¿Ginga? ¿Ginga Hagane? ¿El cabeza de anémona del que hablaba ese coral gigante llamado Benkei?

–Pues... supongo que sí –concedió Ginga, aunque no le parecía que su cabeza fuera muy parecida a una anémona. Claramente, llevaba un tiempo sin verse al espejo–. ¿Y tú eres...?

–¡El yoluchador errante Tetsuya Watarigane! ¡Portavoz del caos y la destrucción! ¡Ahora, enfréntame en singular batalla y...!

–No, gracias. Han llegado a mis oídos las noticias de tu vicio de destrozar yoblades, y jamás consideraría a alquien tan infame como un rival digno. Héme aquí pues, ofendido, pero no afrentado por tu osadía. Pero parto ya. Ea, Kenta, vámonos.

–Eh... claro –asintió el aludido, mosqueado por el extraño tono y acento que habían empleado esos dos, sobre todo Ginga. ¿Era un lenguaje secreto de yoluchadores errantes?

–Ah, pero si acaso yo mencionara a una particular dama de nombre Madoka... –comenzó Tetsuya. Ginga se detuvo y se volvió a verlo–. Oh, me parece que, en efecto, el nombre te resulta familiar. Me preguntaría si por acaso has recibido noticias suyas, pero sería un ejercicio por demás ocioso, pues sé de cierto que ignoras su paradero por completo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Madoka?!

–Eso mismo he dicho yo, más de una vez, ¡me caso en la mar tranquila! Y hablando de la mar... quizá algún charal la haya visto, pero para preguntarle tendrías que esperar a que suba la marea.

–¡Suficiente! ¡¿Dónde está?!

–¡Mira a quién le gritas, cerebro de carnada!

Y así, intercambiando bravatas y reconvenciones, les cayó la noche. Al final, acordaron resolver el asunto de Madoka con una yobatalla, pues era lo que se acostumbraba entre los yoluchadores errantes. Tetsuya guió a Ginga a una excavación en forma de cangrejo en una zona rocosa de la playa.

–No veo ningún plato –dijo Ginga, entercado. Detestaba las malas artes que había empleado Tetsuya para sonsacarle un encuentro, así que no tenía la intención de cooperar con el proceso.

–Eh, Ginga... es esta cosa con forma de cangrejo –informó Kenta, preocupado por la vista de Ginga.

–Pues sí. Máscara Mortal es la constelación del cangrejo. ¿No es apropiado que pelee en un plato en forma de cangrejo?

–Es muy... temático –concedió Ginga, viendo receloso los recovecos que conformaban las patas del cangrejo, donde había sospechosos agujeros.

–¡¿Estás listo?! –lo urgió Tetsuya.

–Eh... sí.

–¡No te escuuuuuu-cho!

–¡Que sí!

–¡Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien!

–¡No vayas a olvidar el acuerdo! –intervino Kenta, antes de que se lanzaran los yoblades–. ¡Si Ginga gana, nos dirás dónde está Madoka!

–Claro, claro. Pero si yo gano...

–... ¿quieres los puntos, verdad? –aventuró Ginga. Tetsuya soltó un bufido.

–¿Quién quiere esos cochinos puntos? ¡Percebes! Lo que quiero es que me dejes destruir tu yoblade. Eso es todo.

Ginga gruñó por lo bajo y frunció el ceño, pero de cualquier forma inició el combate.

Y terminó muy pronto, porque el yoblade de Tetsuya dejó de girar en el primer impacto.

–... almejas en salmuera... –maldijo por lo bajo, atónito. Kenta y los elementos decorativos glorificados se alegraron de la fácil victoria de Ginga.

–Ahora, entréganos a Madoka –solicitó Ginga, ya de mejor humor.

–Pfft, que me quiten las tenazas y las cuezan al vapor. Va a resultar que de verdad eres bueno en esto. Bueno, prosigamos con la segunda ronda.

–¿La qué? –preguntó Ginga.

–La segunda ronda –repitió Tetsuya, parpadeando confundido. Kenta estalló en una indignación poco proporcional a su edad y estatura.

–¡QUÉ SEGUNDA RONDA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! ¡DIJISTE QUE SI PERDÍAS...!

–Pero dije que sería un combate al mejor de tres, ¿no? –insistió Tetsuya, claramente confundido.

–No, no lo dijiste –corroboró Ginga.

–¡Pero claro que lo dije, anélidos fangosos! ¡Si no lo escucharon, debe ser porque tienen cerrados sus canales mentales!

–¡ASÍ QUE SÓLO LO PENSASTE! –bramó Kenta, fúrico.

–No es mi culpa que sus poderes telepáticos sean peores que los de un rotífero borracho.

Kenta iba a seguir despotricando, pero Ginga lo detuvo.

–Está bien, Kenta. No me molesta derrotarlo otra vez.

Y con eso dicho, volvieron a lanzar sus yoblades, mientras Tetsuya silbaba una tonada muy aguda. De los agujeros salió un ejército de cangrejos, que se dispusieron en formación a lo largo y ancho del plato y empezaron a soltar espuma. Ginga, desconcertado, realizó maniobras poco atinadas con su yoblade, consiguiendo cubrirlo de espuma. Intentando sacudirla, casi le da un zape a un cangrejo. Tetsuya ahogó un grito.

–¡Monstruo! ¡Ibas a atacar a esa pobre criaturita de Neptuno! ¡¿Cómo puede existir tanta maldad?!

–¡Pero si tú los estás controlando! –alegó Kenta, mientras Ginga estaba ocupado en sentirse culpable porque sí, en efecto, casi le daba a la pobre criaturita de Neptuno.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Tetsuya, ladeando la cabeza–. Sí, el mar me ama, y la naturaleza tiene fenómenos misteriosos, pero...

–¡Pero nada! ¡ERES UN TRAMP...!

Kenta interrumpió su reclamo al ver que uno de los cangrejos había atrapado el yoblade de Ginga, antes de que lo impactara.

–Uuuuy, tenemos un empate –recapituló Tetsuya innecesariamente–. Entonces, ¡todo se decidirá en la siguiente ronda!

Los cangrejos se retiraron del plato, que se inundó de lodo.

–¿Qué? –se mosqueó Ginga.

–Ah, la naturaleza es misteriosa y el mar me ama –repitió Tetsuya–. Supongo que esto tendrá que resolverse con una batalla aérea, lo que no me conviene mucho. Pero claro, si pierdo no te diré dónde está Madoka.

–Ni falta que hace. Llevo un rato oyéndola gritar. Debe estar por allá –señaló Ginga a su izquierda–. Creo que alguien la está picando con un palito o algo así.

–No, deben ser mis cangrejos niñera, pellizcándola. Les dije que no la dejaran salir de una micro-fosa que cavé para ella. Claro, en realidad podría irse cuando quisiera. Tiene suficiente espacio para levantarse y salir corriendo.

–¿Porqué harías eso? –se extrañó Kenta.

–La naturaleza es misteriosa y el mar me ama. ¿Qué tal si crecía la marea? Si hubiera cavado una fosa profunda, se habría ahogado. Si no pudiera irse y el mar subiera más de lo normal, se ahogaría de todas formas. Me gusta destruir yoblades, pero no soy un asesino.

–¡¿Pero por qué querrías destruir yoblades?! ¡¿Que no sabes lo mucho que cuestan las refacciones y eso?!

–Eh, bueno, a causa de un "amigo" traidor, mi Máscara Mortal quedó en este penoso estado. Cuando vi lo que costaban las refacciones, decidí asociarme a la fábrica de refacciones. Gano un 30% de comisión sobre precio de venta por cada niño que vaya llorando a una tienda de refacciones.

–... qué malvado –comentó Ginga por fin–. ¿Seguro que no es una especie de revancha por la traición y eso? ¿No buscas venganza y condenas la amistad y eso?

–Ya cobré venganza por eso –se encogió de hombros Tetsuya–. No es como si hubiera sido mi único amigo en la vida y fuera a enloquecer por eso. El mar me ama.

–Ah, bueno. Porque te voy a derrotar con el poder de la amistad y mi corazón de yoluchador.

–Si creer eso te hace feliz... Ah, Madoka dejó de gritar.

–Pues claro –dijo Madoka, llegando–. Benkei fue a salvarme.

–¡No te salvé a ti! –clamó Benkei–. Sólo estaba desocupando esa fosa para que pudieran ocuparla los charales en el momento oportuno. Se notaba que no estabas en peligro.

Ginga suspiró.

–Bueno, acabemos con esto.

Tetsuya y Ginga lanzaron sus yoblades. Tal como había predicho Tetsuya, la batalla aérea era más conveniente para Ginga que para él, así que, al ser derrotado, se encogió de hombros, resopló despreciativamente cuando Madoka le ofreció reparar su yoblade, y...

–¡El Barco de la Muerte! –señaló, aterrado, hacia altamar.

En efecto, a lo lejos se veía uno de tantos barcos de la muerte, con su aspecto tétrico de estar a punto de irse a pique. Era una visión sobrecogedora, y nadie notó cuando Tetsuya se fue cantando.

* * *

–Ese tipo canta demasiado y el mar lo ama. No me agrada –dictaminó Feregrak.

–Pero... Flint me dijo que el mar no amaba a nadie, en realidad –comentó Enata, frunciendo el ceño.

–Exacto. Por eso nadie que conozca al mar dice que el mar lo ama. Debe ser una clave de algo. Además, ya va siendo hora de que la AC se entrometa en nuestros asuntos, así que puede que tengan algo que ver. Será mejor que te prepares para ir a la Tierra –hizo una pausa, se aseguró de que nadie los oyera, y agregó en voz baja–. Que Sodbreid no se entere. No confío en él.

Enata asintió, aunque sabía que la paranoia de Feregrak respecto a la AC se disparaba hasta por las circunstancias más inocentes. Además, Sodbreid había asistido a la academia más o menos al mismo tiempo que él, un par de años más abajo. No podía ser de la AC.


	6. Chapter 6

**She's leaving home  
****(**El desafío de Acuario / ¡Es nuestra maniobra especial, Sagitario!**)**

Una chica quería entrar, sin equipaje alguno y a pie, a la bendita ciudad que nos ocupa. No contaba con que los Smiley Chasers le bloquearían la entrada, cobrando un ridículo peaje mediante yobatallas injustas. SOMA, SOMB, SOMC y SOMH lanzaron sus yoblades contra la susodicha, que de un certero golpe los mandó a freír espárragos. Literalmente. Fue tanta la fuerza de su golpe, que fueron arrojados por los aires y aterrizaron en un barco cercano, donde se les asignó un puesto en la cocina para que no fueran polizontes, ya que eso contaría como un antecedente penal en su contra, y SOMH es demasiado lindo para tener antecedentes penales.

Pero Benkei presenció la batalla, e, impresionado por las habilidades de la muchacha, le preguntó su nombre y la invitó a ir por un helado en señal de bienvenida. Al fin y al cabo, después de haberla atacado sin provocación alguna, era lo mínimamente correcto. En el camino a la heladería, hablaron de comida, el clima, filosofía, yoblade, las canciones de sus respectivos terruños, y sobre yoblade. La muchacha, llamada Hikaru Hasama, era, ¡sorprendente e inéditamente!, una yoluchadora errante y, como tal, viajaba por el mundo sin el más mínimo equipaje, en busca de oponentes fuertes a los cuales desafiar. Benkei, que ya había sopesado la fuerza de Hikaru a conciencia, le sugirió enfrentarse a Ginga, e incluso se ofreció, tan amablemente como sólo Benkei puede ser, a arreglar que se diera el encuentro. A Hikaru la idea le pareció excelente. Así pues, Hikaru decidió pasar la noche y establecer como su centro de operaciones el viejo yocoliseo, un antiguo estadio de yoblade que había sido diseñado para parecerse al coliseo romano, y que había quedado en ruinas poco después de su inauguración a causa de los eventos sobrenaturales que precedieron a la edificación de la Torre de Metal. Enata sacudió la cabeza. La pobre niña se iba a resfriar, descubierta como iba, durmiendo a cielo abierto sobre la fría piedra. Se reconfortó pensando en que los yoluchadores errantes parecían tener una salud más resistente que los humanos normales, aunque igual se preocupaba.

Después de todo, Ginga había resentido el rocío y el frío de la madrugada, tal como Enata había anticipado, y había caído resfriado esa misma mañana. Lo más angustioso era que se había _desmayado_ por el resfriado. Debía ser por lo flaco que estaba. Afortunadamente, Madoka no había tenido reparos en acogerlo en su casa, sin avisarle siquiera a su siempre ausente padre que había llamado a un doctor para que revisara a Ginga, a pesar de que probablemente el dicho padre ausente sería quien pagara esa cuenta. Ginga siguió dormido un buen rato, con fiebre, por lo que Kenta y Madoka terminaron aburriéndose de vigilarlo y se fueron al taller de Madoka.

Kenta quería desarrollar una técnica especial. En un mundo sin políticos-bit, y desconocedor de la existencia de las armaduras-bit, parecía que la diferencia fundamental entre yoluchadores era la capacidad de idear técnicas especiales únicas, impredecibles, y tan indescifrables como fuera posible. Tras analizar detenidamente el yoblade de Kenta, Madoka descubrió unas rebabas que, usadas sabiamente, podrían servir como sierras para desgastar las cuerdas de los yoblades de sus contrincantes, si Kenta lanzaba a Sagitario con la fuerza e inclinación correcta, la humedad relativa era la apropiada, y la alineación de los planetas le era favorable.

Con eso dicho, Madoka fue a revisar que la fiebre de Ginga fuera bajando y a atender sus asuntos, y Kenta decidió ir a entrenar para encontrar la inclinación y fuerza necesarias para su técnica especial. En eso estaba, al lado de un río, cuando Benkei lo encontró. Ya que no había encontrado a Ginga en todo el día, se desilusionó al ver que Kenta estaba solo. Así pues, le informó del reto a Kenta de malos modos, sin darle oportunidad de que le dijera que Ginga estaba enfermo.

Una persona normal se habría encogido de hombros. Después de todo, siempre podía excusarse diciendo que no había visto a Ginga a tiempo para informarle del supuesto desafío. O habría corrido tras Benkei para decirle de la indisposición de Ginga. Pero no. Kenta tenía un cerebro configurado para el yoblade, y eso lo obligaba a tomar decisiones absurdas.

Así pues, decidió suplantar a Ginga en el encuentro al día siguiente.

Usando una peluca afro multicolor.

Entró al estadio lentamente. Los pasos de la cacatúa gigante que iba cabalgando resonaron en las paredes del yocoliseo derruido, lo cual era extraño. No debería haber tanto eco.

–¿Tú eres Ginga? –preguntó Hikaru.

–Síp. Totalmente. Definitivamente soy Ginga –dijo Kenta como un autómata, creyendo que se veía serio e imponente como cualquier yoluchador errante.

Pero Benkei sabía la verdad.

–¡EH, HIKARU, ÉSE NO ES GINGA! –gritó. En teoría, debería haberlo oído. En la práctica, la acústica del yocoliseo no tenía el más mínimo sentido, y no lo escuchó.

Benkei comenzó a bajar las gradas para advertir a Hikaru que estaba a punto de deshonrarse al desafiar a un impostor. Si lanzaba su yoblade, se condenaría a perder todas las batallas importantes que tuviera de ahora en adelante para el resto de su vida. Para el caso, bien podría pedir empleo como secretaria de alguien muerto.

Apenas Benkei había bajado 4 escalones cuando Hikaru y Kenta lanzaron sus yoblades. Era demasiado tarde para Hikaru. Aunque derrotó a Kenta con facilidad, dedicando todo el día, hasta que comenzó a ponerse el sol, pateándole el trasero con singular estoicismo, la maldición no hacía más que empeorar con cada ocasión que abusaba de su condición de yoluchadora errante sobre el indefenso Kenta. La cacatúa se fue, incapaz de soportar la pena ajena que le ocasionaba contemplar la escena, después de que Hikaru derrotara a Kenta por tercera vez. Benkei, ¡naturalmente!, se sintió conmovido e identificado con Kenta, ya que había pasado por algo similar.

Así que, cuando Kenta quedó tirado en el suelo y Hikaru se fue, Benkei lo levantó a la fuerza y, de la forma más tsunderesca posible, le dijo que lo entrenaría para que pudiera derrotar a Hikaru. Kenta, desconocedor de lo que le esperaba, aceptó.

Nadie, aparte de Benkei, lo vio por varias semanas. Madoka y Ginga comenzaban a intrigarse por la súbita desaparición. En un encuentro casual con Kenta, notaron que tenía varios raspones y, en general, se veía raro. Además, iba muy apurado a "ningún lado". Era como si Kenta se hubiera emperrado en parecer lo más sospechoso posible. De modo que lo siguieron, y presenciaron parte del entrenamiento. Además, para fortuna suya, Kenta y Benkei recapitularon a gritos todo: la suplantación, el duelo con Hikaru, la firme y noble promesa de Benkei de ayudar a Kenta, la determinación de Kenta para entrenar y remediar su error, los millones que tenían en sus cuentas de banco en Suiza, el apasionante final de la telenovela mítica "Manuela", sus planes de dominación mundial; en fin, todo lo recapitulable. Madoka y Ginga decidieron que sería mejor dejarlos por su cuenta.

Pero Madoka hizo caso omiso de ese acuerdo, y empleó su tiempo y energía en producir artesanalmente un mejor pivote para el yoblade de Kenta. Uno que le ayudaría a que la fuerza de sus lanzamientos se acercara a los estándares necesarios para poder hacer uso de las rebabas. Además, si lo lanzaba de cierta manera, el pivote silbaría una alegre tonada campirana y echaría confeti.

Se apostó a las afueras del yopark, para sorprender a Kenta cuando fuera hacia el yocoliseo. Lo que ignoraba era que tendría que esperar unas 30 horas para poder llevar a cabo su propósito.

Durante esas 30 horas, Watarigani se enteró de todo lo que había pasado con Kenta y Hikaru e, indignado por el engaño ruin que la condenaría eternamente, le reveló toda la verdad, la áspera verdad. También se la reveló al resto de los Smiley Chasers, pues los degradaba el ser dirigidos por alguien que se prestara a esa clase de estratagemas (léase, Benkei).

No contaba con que a los Smiley Chasers, en realidad, les importaba un pepino el código de honor y las maldiciones gitanas de los yoluchadores errantes. Pero eran celosos y posesivos, y no permitirían que su Benkei suyo de ellos departiera con el mocoso peliverde así como así. Convocaron a una asamblea general, y decidieron expulsar a Benkei y vivir sin un líder, por el momento, para que sintiera el rigor.

Ése fue el surgimiento de la Anarquía Chaseriana, ejemplo de mal ejemplo para todas las naciones que buscan instituir este régimen. Pero eso no importa.

Hikaru, por su parte, había confrontado a Benkei directamente y le exigió con justicia y rectitud que enderezara el entuerto que había provocado, y le agendara un duelo con Ginga. Craso error. Lo que hizo Benkei fue agendarle otro encuentro con Kenta, a sabiendas de que sellaría la maldición por completo. Porque, ¡naturalmente!, no es mercadotécnicamente recomendable que haya una yoluchadora verdaderamente fuerte en la serie. Además, la terquedad demostrada por Kenta le recordaba a la suya propia, y eso había logrado que Benkei se encariñara con él (aunque no era como si su tsunderismo fuera a permitir que lo confesara).

Y llegó el aciago día en que Hikaru creyó que se enfrentaría a Ginga, cuando en realidad se enfrentaría a Kenta, que acababa de recibir el pivote mejorado de Madoka. Watarigani intentó impedir que llegaran Benkei y Kenta al encuentro, pero fracasó, ya que estaba demasiado lejos del mar que lo amaba.

Por fin, Kenta se encontró con Hikaru.

–Apártate, impostor, bellaco.

–¡Jamás! Sé que no debí engañarte y mucho menos suplantando a Ginga a quien quiero tanto y ensucié su nombre y no podré verlo a la cara su dulce cara jamásmente nunca si no arreglo todo esto y no puedo rendirme y por eso quiero enfrentarte una vez más y eso y por favor no digas que no porque el corazón no aguanta tanta zotedad y si la lluvia reprochara en el momento de caer entonces dónde quedaríamos yo y mi intrínseco deseo que indúceme a desafiarte una y mil veces contra vientos y mareas y ándale no seas cobarde que al cabo una no es ninguna y juro no volver a molestarte otra vez y...

–Está bien, ¡está bien! –atajó Hikaru, viendo que Kenta comenzaba a ponerse azul por hablar sin respirar–. Será un buen calentamiento para mi batalla contra Ginga.

No debió decir eso. Como si la maldición que ya tenía encima no fuera suficiente, encima invocó la ley universal de "el que presume, pierde". Y perdió.

Impactada como estaba, no tuvo oportunidad de entrar en justa cólera al ver a Benkei soberana y nada disimuladamente feliz por la victoria de Kenta, a quien abrazó, lanzó al aire, pellizcó los cachetes, revolvió el cabello, hizo caballito y compró un helado. No, porque en cuanto superó el impacto, su programación de yoluchador errante se reanudó y se sintió feliz por haber enfrentado a un oponente fuerte, e hizo mutis. Entraron en escena SOMA, SOMB, SOMH y SOMQ.

–¡Tú! –señaló SOMQ acusadoramente con su dedo a Benkei–. ¡Traidor!

Benkei dejó caer a Kenta a medio lanzamiento.

–Ah... chicos...

–¿Cómo te atreves a vernos siquiera...? –soltó SOMB, con una tensión extraña en la voz.

–¡Ya te vimos! ¡Confraternizando con el enemigo! –intervino SOMH–. ¡Cuando deberías estar intentando derrotarlos!

–Ah, esto es sólo...

–Ya no te queremos –sentenció SOMA, con la determinación de quien al decirle "ya no te quiero" a alguien provoca que ese alguien sienta que su vida se hunde en un abismo profundo y negro como su suerte, y proceda a intentar hallar el olvido al estilo Jalisco.

–¡Amigos...!

–Tch tch tch. La amistad es una avecilla rebelde, ¿no? –meditó Watarigani en voz baja. Se había acercado, prácticamente valsando, al proscenio de tan dramática escena, mientras SOMA, SOMB, SOMH y SOMQ se iban, como las fierecillas celosas que eran. Benkei se volvió hacia él, pues no había hablado tan bajo como para que no lo oyeran.

–¡WATARIGANI!

–¿Sí, dime?

–¡¿Por qué les dijiste?!

–¿Decirle qué a quién?

Benkei gruñó una sarta de malas razones que no serán reproducidas aquí. Ginga le tapó los oídos a Kenta. Watarigani imitó la postura de "El Grito" con increíble exactitud, y emitió un ululato de alma en pena.

–¡Y ustedes! –bramó Benkei, volviéndose hacia Ginga, Kenta y Madoka–. ¡No somos amigos! ¡Hasta aquí llega mi ayuda! ¡Y prepárate, Ginga, porque te derrotaré!

–¿Y yo qué vela tengo en este entierro...? –se preguntó Ginga por lo bajo, sin saber que, no muy lejos de ahí, Hikaru lo espiaba y hablaba consigo misma.

–Así que ése es Ginga...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ay, ajá.  
****(**La peligrosa trampa de Merci**)**

–¡Devuélveme a Tauro de una vez! –clamaba Benkei, al borde de las lágrimas o un colapso nervioso (todavía no decidía cuál reacción melodramática tomar).

–Calma, calma –lo apaciguó Madoka, entregando el yoblade citado en antecedentes–. Toma tiempo darle mantenimiento a un yoblade que estaba en la condición de Tauro. Pero ya está listo.

–¡Agh, mis ojos! –profirió Benkei, deslumbrado por el resplandor inconcebible que emitía su yoblade tras haber sido limpiado, pulido, encerado, y recubierto con una ingeniosa combinación de bling-blings y leds–. Tauro jamás se había visto así de brillante.

–Je, gracias.

–Es que Madoka es la mejor –asintió Kenta.

–Pero esto no significa que seamos amigos –dijo Benkei tsunderescamente, arrugando la nariz.

–Claro, claro –le respondieron a coro Kenta y Madoka.

–Ni que te vaya a pagar –añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

–¡Oye!

Benkei dio la vuelta para irse, y Madoka se apresuró a cambiar su tono. No era sabio dejar que una montaña humanizada estuviera enojada contigo, y aunque Madoka desconocía la orográfica naturaleza de Benkei, probablemente la intuía.

–... ¿ya te vas? Y yo que preparé más comida hoy, pensando que nos acompañarías.

Abrió la vianda que contenía su almuerzo y el incitante olor de un filete cocido a la perfección y a la temperatura perfecta para ser comido inundó el lugar. Benkei abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Fi... filete?

–Sí. ¿No te gusta?

Benkei rompió a llorar.

–¡Toritoooooooooooooooo!

–Huy, eso se ve bueno –dijo Ginga, entrando de improviso y dirigiendo toda su atención al filete. Sin el más mínimo miramiento, lo tomó y lo engulló con la habilidad tragasónica propia del protagonista de yoblade.

–¡Monstruo! –lo increpó Benkei–. ¡La pobre Clodomira no merecía terminar así! ¡Ahora, más que nunca, debo derrotarte, Ginga Hagane!

Ignorando la sufrida lamentación de Benkei, Ginga tragó, se desatoró con un palillo una fibrilla de carne que le había quedado atorada entre el incisivo y el colmillo izquierdos, y suspiró, satisfecho. Carraspeó.

–Oye, ¿y porqué tanto interés en vencerme?

–Cierto, ya ni siquiera eres un Smiley Chaser –apuntó Madoka.

–¡Claro, échale sal a la herida! –bramó Benkei, y luego frunció el ceño y adoptó una actitud meditabunda–. Mmmh, bueno... Es que Kyouya perdió una batalla y fue _shanghaiado _por un tipo extraño, que luego se me apareció y me dijo que, si te derrotaba, devolvería a Kyouya sano y salvo.

–¿En serio eso te dijo? –preguntó Kenta, incrédulo.

–Noooo, qué va. Lo acabo de inventar nada más porque sí. Me divierte inventar historias.

Benkei habría dedicado más tiempo a ser sarcástico, pero los tres tipos por los que no hay que tener cuidado entraron como un vendaval, coreando las mismas frases.

–¿Es cierto, Kenta? ¡Cuenta la leyenda que desarrollaste tu propio movimiento especial! ¡Y hay quien asevera que fue gracias a la ayuda del mismísimo Benkei!

Benkei resopló, molesto, ya que preferiría no convivir con más gente "amigable", y esos tipos le bloqueaban la salida.

–Síp, todo es cierto. No habría podido hacerlo sin Benkei –afirmó Kenta.

–¿Podrías entrenarnos a nosotros también? –diciendo esto, los tres encajosos intentaron poner sus más tiernos ojitos de venado lampareado, pero no surtieron efecto en Benkei, que sólo resopló y se volvió hacia el fondo de la tienda, con el afán de salir por la puerta trasera. Pero se topó con los más tiernos ojos de perrito atropellado cruzado con borreguito en matadero y zorrito abandonado por viejita solitaria, enarbolados por Kenta.

–Porfaaaa, entréeeeenalooos~~...

Las defensas de Benkei cedieron por completo. Sólo le habría sido posible resistirse si un pingüino tierno, pensando en un unicornio abrazando a un patito bebé, le hubiera pedido negarse a la petición de Kenta.

Pero no había pingüinos por ahí, así que todos fueron a acompañar a Benkei en su primer entrenamiento de Los Tres Irrelevantes.

Fueron al río.

–Lo más importante en el yoblade es la fuerza, sobre todo la de voluntad –empezó Benkei, todo seriedad y formalidad–. El ejercicio básico para un yoluchador...

–¿El lanzamiento? –lo interrumpió uno de sus nuevos pupilos.

–¡No, so-tonto! ¡El ejercicio básico para un yoluchador es GRITAR!

* * *

–Tsk, Enata. Matamos al yoluchador que había en ti.

–... ¿y eso es malo?

–Jamás lo sabremos.

* * *

Pero ni los más feroces vociferares, ni ninguna otra clase de sonido o espectáculo, podría haber sacado a Ginga del ensimismamiento en que había caído tras las revelaciones de Benkei. Por lo mismo, el molesto cuchicheo de Kenta y Madoka respecto a su abstracción no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

Quizá, si hubiera sabido que, lejos de ahí, el sujeto que había enviado a Benkei a derrotarlo había pasado su mañana riendo malvadamente, en un centro de mando lleno de sujetos uniformados con lentes ridículos, y conversando con una inteligencia artificial malvada y requeridora de querencias imposibles, Ginga podría reírse de lo absurdo de su situación, que consideraba totalmente seria. Después de todo, de su misión, que no había confiado a nadie, dependían la existencia del mundo, la libertad de los pueblos libres, la tasa de inflación, y que produjeran o no Golden Sun IV.

Resuelto, se levantó de improviso, tomando por sorpresa a Madoka y Kenta, que erróneamente creyeron que lo habían molestado con su cuchicheo.

–¿Pasa algo, Ginga? –preguntó Madoka tímidamente.

–Sí. Tengo que ir al baño.

–Ah... pues... ¡que todo salga bien!

Ginga se encaminó hacia el baño público más cercano y entró sin fijarse en que no era el baño de siempre. De entrada, estaba en la caja de un vehículo, así que tuvo que recorrer un tramo de escalera que normalmente no estaba ahí. Además, olía mucho a aceite y era un lugar demasiado estrecho. Pero el papel de baño era más suavecito, así que Ginga se encogió de hombros y tomó las cosas como venían. Se dispuso a atender el asunto que lo había llevado ahí.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Doji había graduado a Kyouya de su programa de entrenamiento intensivo, antes incluso de lo que él esperaba. Tras felicitarlo, descorchar una botella de jugo de naranja, y comer pastel, abordaron el helicóptero de Shining Quasar. Ahí, Doji se despojó de toda máscara de alegría y adoptó una expresión seria y determinada.

–Kyouya, no estás listo para vencer a Ginga.

–¿Que QUÉ? ¡Pero si ya soy...!

–3.7 veces más fuerte, 4.2 veces más rápido, 2.8 veces más preciso, y 3.6 veces más altísono. Pero no basta. Ginga puede enfrentarse a oponentes más fuertes que él y ganar, aunque le hagan trampa, porque tiene algo que tú no.

–... ¿una bufanda almidonada?

–Eh, sí, y aparte es el protagonista. Por tanto, cualquier tontería que él crea que lo hace ganar en el yoblade se convertirá en la _auténtica_ razón por la que gana en yoblade.

–¿Y esa razón es...? –cuestionó Kyouya, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, y le aterraba.

–Su corazón de yoluchador. Por eso, te estamos llevando a un lugar inhóspito e incróspido, donde prácticamente nada puede sobrevivir, para que desarrolles lo que llamamos "colmillos del corazón".

–¿Colmillos del corazón?

–Sí, colmillos del corazón.

–... ¿cómo puedes decir una ridiculez así sin reírte? –se sorprendió Kyouya.

Doji apretó los labios, endureció la mirada, y arrojó a Kyouya del helicóptero.

–¡Sobrevive, mi preciado aprendiz! –le gritó–. ¡Llega a la cima y habrás obtenido tus colmi...!

Curiosamente, ya no podía decir la frase sin sentirse profundamente abochornado.

* * *

–Huuuy, dieciséis notificaciones del féis... ah, todas son de Hyoma.

Entretenido como estaba no se dio cuenta de que el "baño" había comenzado a moverse. No lo notó hasta que dio un frenón brusco y sintió que la puerta frente a él amenazaba con abrirse. Se apresuró a ponerse presentable, justo a tiempo. Se encontró en un cuarto que, a pesar de estar iluminado con reflectores, estaba algo penumbroso.

–¡Bienvenido, participante!

–¿Eh?

–... ¿No has oído de nuestro programa, líder en rating, "Yo Desafío"?

–No, la verdad que no –dijo Ginga, detectando la fuente del sonido. Venía de una cámara frente a él, que tenía adosada una bocina. Además, había un gigantesco foco rojo ahí. Madoka lo había prevenido sobre confiar en cosas que hablaran y tuvieran un foco rojo–. ¿Quién eres?

–Ah, mucho gusto, soy Merci. Las siglas significan Máquina Evidentemente Rufianesca Corcusidamente Incróspida –Ginga frunció el ceño. Si el foco rojo estaba conectado a una máquina, esa máquina era obviamente malvada. Quizá, si no le hubieran puesto el foco rojo, no habría desconfiado–. Bueno, te decía que Yo Desafío es un programa de concursos. _Shanghaiamos _yoluchadores de todo el país para que enfrenten nuestros diversos retos y...

–¡Pero _shanghaiar _a alguien es ilegal!

–Eh, bueno, sí, pero sólo es tantito.

–¡Me niego!

–... Ah, ya veo. Tienes miedo.

–¡Pues claro! ¡Una máquina endemoniada me secuestró para sólo sabe el cielo qué atrocidades! Compermisito –dijo entre dientes, y de un certero yobladazo derribó una de las paredes del lugar, le sacó la lengua a Merci, y se fue.

O eso intentó.

–¡El premio es...!

–Ah, ¿hay un premio? Por ahí debiste empezar.

Y así, Ginga se enfrentó a todos los retos con presteza, mientras Merci lo grababa y se reía en sus procesadores internos con un tono muy preocupante, como de acosador pedófilo enmermelador de nachos.

* * *

Kyouya iba a mitad de la escalada, cuando se encontró con una cueva geológicamente improbable. Llena de lobos muy feos y sospechosamente gordos (vivían en una zona donde no había vegetación suficiente para que los lobos pudieran encontrar algo que comer).

–Aish, no frieguen –se quejó Kyouya por lo bajo, mientras los lobos lo observaban, como para tomarle la medida.

Kyouya sopesó por unos momentos la posibilidad de que se apaciguaran si les daba unos coscorrones con su yoblade.

* * *

–¡Grabación completa! –anunció Merci alegremente–. ¡Gracias por participar, vuelva pronto!

Y Merci se desconectó de esa ubicación remota, apagando todos los sistemas, para no escuchar las reclamaciones de Ginga por el premio no recibido.

Enmuinado, Ginga regresó a donde seguían Kenta, Madoka, Benkei y cía. La cía. ya estaba arrastrando las piernas y sudando de los ijares y resollando por las resolladeras.

–Vaya que te tardaste –comentó Madoka–. ¿Fuiste a hacer del baño o a hacer el baño?

–Tuve un contratiempo. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de un programa llamado Yo Desafío?

–Nop –respondieron ambos a la vez. Ginga no dio más explicaciones y se quedó rumiando su coraje y sus sospechas.

* * *

Finalmente, Kyouya llegó a la cima, sin lesiones aparentes ni gran problema, y una alarma fanfarrienta sonó por todo el cuartel de Shining Quasar, mientras Doji practicaba su risa de villano. Un achichincle cualquiera, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, fue a recoger a Kyouya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de la autora:** SOMH significa "Sujeto Obviamente Malvado que se parece a Hijikata", y hace alusión a un personaje de Gintama, que es íntico a SOMH. O más bien al revés. Lo verdaderamente importante es que no puedo evitar ser parcial hacia SOMH por ese parecido, ni ahijikatarlo (o peor, atoshiarlo) a la mínima oportunidad o provocación. Si conocen Gintama lo notarán, si no, pues no; pero es irrelevante para la trama. Sólo lo señalo porque, al ver los comentarios, sospecho que están siguiendo pistas falsas y tomando nota de hechos intrascendentes, ignorando las verdaderas pistas, como, por ejemplo, **(¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡SPOILER GIGANTE!)** que el mar ama a Watarigani.

Excepto por HellLaufey, que eligió tomar nota de que SOMH es adorable, que es lo más importante del mundo.

* * *

**Get Back!  
(**El contraataque de Leone / ¡Batalla candente! ¡Ginga VS Kyouya!**)**

Los Smiley Chasers pasaban el tiempo escuchando las historias de las grandes fazañas y victoriosas empresas que había llevado a buen término el fuerte y leal brazo del noble y aguerrido fijodalgo Watarigani. Que son ninguna. Por suerte, Watarigani tenía muchas historias sobre el mar, que lo amaba, y eran ciertamente fábulas interesantes que le granjearon la admiración de más o menos nadie.

–No les miento: entonces la dulce criaturita de Neptuno me sonrió y, quitándome los sargazos de los hombros... ¿Quién percebes eres tú? –increpó a alguien que recién entraba y, todos a una, SOMH, SOMQ, SOMB, SOMD Y SOMT se volvieron hacia la entrada, dejando escapar vocalizaciones de asombro.

–¡Kyouya! –exclamaron a la vez, como enfangirlecidos por el rayo, sin notar que Kyouya traía un soplo en el pulmón derecho y la garganta cerrada por una infección, lo que hacía que sus respiraciones sonaran como un gruñido, y lo tenía de un humor de todos los diablos.

–¡Te ves tan fuerte!

–¡Y tan sagaz!

–¡Y tan apuesto!

–¿Me trajiste algo, u olvidaste mi cumpleaños?

–El mundo se sentía frío y desolado sin ti.

–¡Si no estás, los Smiley Chasers no podemos sonreír, amado líder!

–¿Quieres un poco de mayonesa? Yo invito.

–¡Ah, Kyouya, si tan sólo supieras que...!

–Si buscas a Benkei, no está –le informó Watarigani, notando que la mirada de Kyouya vagaba por la bodega, sin prestar atención a sus fanseseses–. Enloqueció de soledad y se unió a la alegre compañía del cabeza de anémona. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Ginga.

–¿Eso hizo? –preguntó Kyouya a sus Smiley Chasers, que uno a uno fueron bajando la cabeza y poniendo cara de pungimiento. Aunque la melancolía de SOMQ, la incomodidad de SOMD y el abatimiento de SOMT eran genuinos, y merecerían algún premio actoral por mostrar expresiones tan sinceras, SOMH seguía viéndose más lindo que ningún otro, por lo que Kyouya le perdonó su inutilidad para retener a Benkei. A los demás no. Bueno, tal vez a SOMT.

–Entonces, ¿tú eres Kyouya, el delfín alfa de este grupo? De ser así, y si te derrotara, ¿me convertiría en el nuevo líder? –preguntó Watarigani.

Kyouya emitió una respuesta ininteligible. Los Smiley Chasers presentes se hicieron a un lado, pensando que estaba de mal humor. Carraspeó. Al final, decidió que sería más fácil derrotarlo que darle una respuesta, así que alistó su yoblade y le indicó por señas que hiciera lo mismo. Watarigani y los SOM iniciaron el conteo.

–¡Tres, dos, uno...! Let it...

–be –se desvió Watarigani, olvidando lanzar su yoblade–. And in my hour of darkness / she is standing right in front of me...

Distraído, Watarigani salió de la bodega, añadiendo a la injuria gargantal de Kyouya la ofensa de que cantaba muy bien y tenía un registro vocal bastante envidiable. Y eso puso de peor humor a Kyouya.

–Consideren a Los Smiley Chasers desintegrados.

–¡¿Pero porqué?! –clamaron los SOM.

Kyouya se fue, físicamente incapaz de darles una larga explicación, mientras ellos se quedaban tristes y acongojados en la bodega.

Pero no por mucho. Atinadamente supusieron que todas sus desgracias se debían a Watarigani, así que lo rastrearon (no les fue difícil: seguía cantando) y se dedicaron a perseguirlo. Al final, lo alcanzaron, pues Watarigani corrió sin fijarse y se estrelló con Benkei.

Estando Watarigani atontado por el golpe, no se pudo levantar con la presteza necesaria, y los ex-Smiley Chasers procedieron a montonearlo. Lo enrollaron de hombros a tobillos en su propia capa, le cubrieron la boca con cinta adhesiva, le llenaron de chicles el cabello, lo jinetearon, le aventaron los zapatos al río, le patearon las costillas, le llovieron a zapes, le saltaron en la panza, le hicieron cosquillas, lo varearon como si fuera marimba, le pegaron bigotes de utilería y se los arrancaron, y procedieron a arrastrarlo por la ribera mientras le contaban a Benkei lo que acababa de pasar con Kyouya. Cuando oyeron llorar a Watarigani les dio un poquito de pena, y lo dejaron que se fuera flotando por el río, porque ya casi era hora de la cena.

Benkei rumió por el resto del día, y toda la mañana siguiente, lo que le habían contado sus ex-compañeros. Se sentía culpable, por no haber mantenido a la pandilla unida en ausencia de Kyouya, y a la vez preocupado por el comportamiento tan anormal que había mostrado.

–Benkeeeeei... –lo llamó Kenta, sin obtener respuesta. Agitó la mano enfrente de los ojos de Benkei–. Beeeenkeeeeeiiiiiii... –empezó a saltar sobre su panza–. ¡Benkei, Benkei, Benkei!

De repente ya no rebotó. Benkei estaba retomando sus características montañosas, tan sumido como estaba en sus cavilaciones.

–¿Benkei? –insistió Kenta, picoteándolo con un palito. Finalmente, Benkei se levantó y se fue, mascullando algo por lo bajo. Kenta se resolvió a seguirlo, mientras Benkei subía el volumen de su monólogo, revelando que era una sarta de incoherencias–. ¡Benkei, ya basta! –se hartó Kenta por fin, interponiéndose en el camino de Benkei.

Benkei pasó por encima de él sin darse cuenta.

Mareado por la revolcada que acababa de sufrir, Kenta se levantó a trompicones y prosiguió siguiendo a Benkei, que por fin se detuvo en un parque distinto de en el que normalmente pasaban los demás el tiempo, y se sentó en una banca. Suspiró.

–Kyouya ha vuelto –dijo por fin.

–¿Que Kyouya ha vuelto?

–Pues sí. ¿Qué, tienes problemas de audición?

–Ehm, no, pero... ¿no deberías estar contento de que haya vuelto?

–No quepo en mí de felicidad –dijo Benkei con voz monocorde y distante–. Aunque haya vuelto, no puedo verlo.

–¿Pero porqué? ¡Si son amigos y se quieren tanto!

–Bueno, fui más o menos responsable de la caída de los Smiley Chasers, y eso.

–¡Pero si no hiciste nada malo! ¡Fueron ellos los que se pusieron de nenas celosas y posesivas! –Benkei parpadeó y se le quedó viendo a Kenta, asombrado. No lo había considerado de ese modo–. ¡Kyouya es tu amigo! ¡Seguro entenderá!

–Tienes razón –sonrió Benkei por fin, y, riendo, empezó a darle palmaditas a Kenta en la cabeza, que fueron incrementando de fuerza gradualmente, hasta dejarlo medio clavado en el suelo–. ¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Lo buscaré! ¡Gracias, Kenta!

* * *

Hikaru llevaba tres días espiando a Ginga. Le tomó dos y medio descubrir porqué no podía dejar de verlo. Entonces fue cuando notó el famoso contoneamiento lateral del guardafangos trasero que caracterizaba a Ginga. El medio día restante lo dedicó a corroborar que era cierto lo que veía, y no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Naturalmente, no podía espiarlo las 24 horas del día, en realidad. No sin cambiar de posición cada cierto tiempo. Había llegado la hora de moverse.

Demasiado tarde. Ginga la había visto y se dirigió hacia ella con celeridad pasmosa. Hikaru no podía huir, no, porque hacerlo sería admitir que llevaba espiándolo un tiempo considerable. Incluso apretar el paso podría interpretarse como que huía... a menos que su ruta de escape terminara en un baño. Entonces, podría asumirse que su prisa era por motivos fisiológicos. Pero el baño público más cercano era el del yopark, y para dirigirse allí tendría que dar media vuelta, y entonces se toparía cara a cara con Ginga.

–¡Eh, espera! –dijo Ginga por fin. Hikaru se hizo la desentendida y siguió avanzando–. ¡Hikaru!

Ni modo. Tendría que detenerse. Si esto fuera un manga shoujo, Hikaru se habría sonrojado, el panel tendría decoraciones florales, y los únicos textos serían "¿Sabe mi nombre?" y "doki doki". Pero no. Esto es Yoblade, así que Hikaru se dio la vuelta, fingiendo estar mosqueada e insegura de que se dirigieran a ella, mientras Ginga por fin la alcanzaba.

–¿Eres Hikaru, no? Vi tu batalla con Kenta.

_**Que me parta un rayo, sólo falta que mi madre muerta en el cielo también la haya visto. Fue muy humillante y ayDios ayDios ¿ahora qué va a pasar? **_

–Quiero enfrentarte –declaró Ginga sin más ni más.

_**(Doki doki.)**_

–Ah, pero... ¿a mí?

–¡Sí! Tu técnica especial es bastante impresionante.

_**... más me vale no estarme sonrojando. O que no lo note. Ojalá me tragara la tierra.**_

–Pero... pero yo... ya... no tengo derecho a enfrentarte –soltó por fin, fatalista.

–¿Eh?

–¡Perdí contra tu lacayo! Según todo código de honor, ¡no puedo enfrentarte hasta que lo venza a él primero!

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Lacayo? Relájate, el yoblade sólo se trata de divertirse.

_**No, definitivamente no estoy alucinando unas rosas enmarcando su cara. Olvida el meneadito, Hikaru.**_

–Si... si tú lo dices...

Y así, Ginga y Hikaru se retiraron a un lugar más propicio para tener un duelo. Que, naturalmente, ya que sobre ella pesaba una terrible maldición, Hikaru perdió.

Pero hey, al menos pasó un buen rato.

* * *

Benkei llegó a la bodega donde supuso que estaría Kyouya, pero no lo vio en primera instancia. Llamó un par de veces y no recibió respuesta, así que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

Y entonces escuchó un moquito silbante, que venía de detrás de una caja, acompañado de una especie de ronquido gutural. Entrecerró los ojos y vio a Kyouya salir de entre las sombras.

–¡Kyouya! –exclamó, todo felicidad y alborozo–. ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

Kyouya acomodó el caramelo de propóleos en su mejilla izquierda. Al menos ya podría hablar un poco, y cuando los antigripales le hicieran efecto, dejaría de dolerle la cabeza. Y aunque su respiración siguiera escuchándose casi igual de trabajosa, al menos ya respiraba, gracias a unas inhalaciones de eucalipto y mentol.

Aun así, no estaba en las condiciones más óptimas para tener la larga charla que necesitaba tener con Benkei, así que sacó su yoblade y le hizo señas a Benkei de que hiciera lo mismo.

–Ah, ¿quieres conversar vía yoblade? –preguntó Benkei. Kyouya asintió. Hacía ya tiempo que habían ideado ese novedoso método alternativo de comunicación, que consistía en enviar mensajes en código morse con los yoblades. Fue así que Benkei le explicó a Kyouya lo que había pasado en su ausencia, y se disculpó sentidamente por no mantener unida a la pandilla. Kyouya, por su parte, comenzó a contarle cómo se había enfrentado a una curiosa manada de lobos, recurriendo a lo que recordaba del encantador de perros, ya que agarrarlos a yoyazos le pareció una solución muy absurda y contraproducente.

Pero no terminó su relato. El cóctel de remedios que había tomado se le subió a la cabeza, y comenzó a reír tontamente, con su voz aguardentosa, y perdió el control de su yoblade, atacando a Tauro sin piedad.

Fue en estas circunstancias que los encontró Kenta: Kyouya, bastante drogado, y Benkei, atónito e indefenso. No porque estuviera realmente indefenso, sino porque no atinaba a defenderse, pues Kyouya se había vuelto más fuerte, lo que lo dejaba pasmado.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y riendo como villano en franco deterioro, Kyouya hizo polvo a Kenta y Benkei, y también a la bodega en que se encontraban, para después encaminarse hacia la salida, zapateando como si bailara un son jarocho. Por poco aplasta los yoblades de Kenta y Benkei, pero Benkei se lanzó para protegerlos.

(Lo cual era bastante estúpido, porque las cosas esas sufren diariamente peores impactos que el de los piececitos de Kyouya, y sólo se raspan un poquito. A veces.)

Benkei se desmayó de la impresión, y Kenta decidió empezar a llorar dramáticamente, como si estuviera muerto o algo así.

Pero respiraba, así que hizo de tripas corazón y, usando la fuerza sobrehumana que había obtenido durante su entrenamiento con Benkei, cargó al susodicho, que lo triplicaba en estatura y quintuplicaba en peso, hasta la tienda del padre de Madoka. No notó, cubierto como estaba por la mole inerte que era Benkei, que se había desatado la madre de todas las tormentas, desmintiendo todo pronóstico climático.

No es que los pronosticadores fueran particularmente malos en su oficio. Al fin y al cabo, sus satélites no podrían haber registrado el factor desencadenante del fenómeno.

Esa mañana, Feregrak había tenido que tomarse el café sin azúcar.

Hizo una mueca ligera por el amargor.

–¿Y luego?

–Pues que Kyouya también se enfermó. Comienza a preocuparme que haya un nuevo virus que sólo ataca a yoluchadores errantes que, por alguna razón, dejan de ser errantes.

–Eso es lo bastante absurdo como para... –Feregrak vació el café en una maceta y le dio un zape lateral a Enata–. Sí, absurdo.

–Aun así –insistió Enata, impertérrito. Era inmune a toda clase de zape, garnuchazo, zancadilla o mema–, no puedo ignorar mis presentimientos. Además, creo que sería mejor empezar a tratar de infiltrarme.

–¿Has estudiado los informes correspondientes? –Enata asintió–. ¿Y ya diseñaste una estrategia?

–Eeeeh...

–Perfecto. No lo hagas. No hasta que hayas leído esto –atajó Feregrak, mostrando otro sobre, particularmente abultado. Vio a ambos lados, receloso, y añadió en voz baja–. No lo leas aquí. Léelo cuando estés en la Tierra.

Enata guardó el sobre en su solapa, decidido a leerlo cuando le viniera en gana, siempre y cuando Feregrak no pudiera verlo. No estaba preparado para ir a la Tierra todavía, e indudablemente sería mejor que lo leyera antes de descender. Entretenido como estaba en lamentar y burlarse mentalmente de la paranoia sin límites de sus dos maestros, no se dio cuenta de cuando Feregrak bajó la palanca y el cielo se abrió bajo sus pies.

_**Pero claro, una vez que me dio el sobre, no estaba seguro de que podría leerlo sin que alguien más se enterara de su contenido. Tenía que mandarme a la Tierra sin avisarme, ya que podrían interceptarme si cualquier persona estaba prevenida. Y debía hacerlo mediante la condenada palanca, en vez de la puerta, para que nadie supiera a dónde fui. Seguro fingirá desconocer mi paradero por semanas antes de que Lacheu logre sonsacarle que no estoy. Y entonces...**_

Enata tuvo que interrumpir sus cavilaciones. Debía romper la atmósfera y los catorce mil ochocientos sesenta y un sellos que habían colocado alrededor de la región donde vivían Kenta y los demás. El que lo hiciera sin provocar perturbaciones mayores a una tormenta tropical sería digno de elogio, si a alguien le importara.

La gente de la ciudad aceptó la tormenta con sublime indiferencia. Cabría preguntarse si en realidad se enteraron de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ginga y Madoka se distrajeron de la tormenta por la llegada de Kenta y Benkei, que se desplomaron al cruzar el umbral. Mediante un ingenioso sistema de poleas, subieron a Benkei al cuarto donde Madoka acomodaba gente enferma y herida. Como no sabían qué hacer para que volviera en sí, intentaron reanimarlo echándole un poco de agua, abanicándolo, echándole alcohol, y después, ya nada más por echar algo, le echaron puños de tierra.

Lo cual funcionó.

–Qué bien chingan –dijo con voz trabajosa. Los que estaban ahí presentes lo escucharon mal, y Ginga se acercó a su cabecera–.Debería descansar... Kyouya... –alcanzó a entreabrir los ojos e intentó transmitirle su voluntad a Ginga, ya que estaba convenientemente cerca para tal fin–. Encárgate... de Kyouya.

Con lo que quería decir que, por favor, fuera por Kyouya y se encargara de que recibiera atención médica.

Ginga asintió, y sin dejarse vencer por el viento, sin dejarse vencer por la tormenta, sin dejarse vencer por meteoritos, sin dejarse vencer por hierofantes paganos, salió a buscar a Kyouya. No le fue difícil. Guiado por sus instintos de yoluchador errante, determinó que Kyouya estaba, muy probablemente, en el yoestadio principal, que no tenía techo ni nada de esas cosas de nenitas. Y aunque era cierto, no era por las razones que él suponía.

Escuchó el soplo pulmonar de Kyouya sin el más mínimo respeto a su peligrosidad.

–¡Kyouya!

–¡Ginga! –le respondió aquél. Si no sonara como dementado sociópata, Ginga habría notado la genuina felicidad en su voz. Kyouya deliraba, claro está.

–¡Terminemos con esto! –dijo Ginga, lanzando su yoblade. Kyouya correspondió más por reflejo que por otra cosa. Seguía riendo y carraspeando alternadamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Lo que era una verdadera lástima, porque la batalla resultó tan intensa y emocionante como las de los viejos tiempos, cuando había políticos-bit involucrados. Pronto se fueron llenando las primeras filas del estadio, pues todos los niños habían salido de sus casas como apaches borrachos al notar en el aire el aroma a yobatalla épica. Y los padres de los angelitos ni se enteraron. Hasta hicieron acto de presencia los Smiley Chasers, que esperaban que una derrota le devolviera la cordura a Kyouya, y Watarigani, que no tenía gran cosa que hacer, pues el mar se había alebrestado y no estaba de humor para tratar con él.

Al final, inevitablemente, Ginga ganó. Coincidió con que se fue pasando el efecto de todas las cosas que había tomado Kyouya, que se sintió muy desorientado por toda la situación. Y le volvió el mareo, y la fiebre, y el dolor en el juanete.

–¿Qué dem...? ¿Y Doji? –preguntó Kyouya con justa razón. El que lo había mandado a un lugar desolado, donde pescó un resfriado de los mil diablos, era Doji. Debería, mínimo, proveerle aspirinas, reposo, y muchos líquidos.

–¿Doji? –repitió Ginga–. ¡A ese lo conozco!

–Pues felicidades –espetó Kyouya de mala manera, se dio la vuelta para irse, y se tropezó con sus propios pantalones, cayéndose de frente. Ya que estuvo en el suelo, y notó lo cómodo y refrescante que estaba, se quedó dormido de inmediato.


	9. Chapter 9

**You're my best friend!**  
**(**Cazando a Wolf**)**

_Mi Querido Enata:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que mis peores temores se han vuelto realidad, y tienes una misión que implica entrar en contacto directo con yoluchadores. Aunque desearía fervientemente evitarte ese dolor (más bien, dolores), los dos sabemos que, desde el incidente DL-6, eso es imposible. La sola idea de que tengas que tratar con yoluchadores a tu corta edad me aterra, al grado de que ni siquiera me permití pensarlo por mi cuenta, sino que Ferkergak tuvo que mencionarlo, y estoy algo ebria al escribir esto porque bueno, ya me iba, y no sé porqué rayos te estoy dando esta explicación y eso._

Ah, conque por eso la letra era bastante menos legible que de costumbre.

_Pero al menos eso te dará la certeza de que estoy siendo absolutamente sincera. De veras, los yoluchadores son terribles contratantes. Minarán tu espíritu, socavarán tus fuerzas, preferirán a tu archienemigo, se comerán tus galletas. Y LO NEGARÁN CÍNICAMENTE. Gritarán a sus yoyos todo el tiempo, se preocuparán innecesariamente por falsas traiciones, se obsesionarán con sus rivalidades mutuas. Feh, me supongo que inventarán afrentas nuevas para incordiarte. _

¿En serio? ¿"Afrentas nuevas para incordiarte"? ¿Qué diantres había bebido? ¿O era que deliberadamente había escrito una frase rebuscada para dar a entender que, aún ebria, estaba lúcida? Si estuviera lo bastante lúcida, no habría mencionado la ebriedad en primer lugar. Y (quería creer) habría logrado escribir "Feregrak".

_Asumiendo que sea inevitable (¿ya intentaste rogarle a Brooklyn? Es buen chico),_

No, no había tenido tiempo de pedirle a Brooklyn que lo salvara de ir con los yoluchadores. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad. No podía ser tan malo.

... ¿o sí? Bueno, su anterior misión relacionada con yoluchadores había salido bien, aunque no habían sido particularmente cooperativos. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Quizá lo habían tratado así porque olieron su falta de experiencia?

_el primer paso a seguir es imponerles tu presencia. Podrías simplemente apersonarte y negarte a irte sin dar explicación alguna, lo que te ahorraría mucho esfuerzo mental. Sólo tendrías que sonreír beatíficamente ante cualquier cuestionamiento, quizá agregando un "¿acaso importa?" de vez en cuando. O podrías apersonarte y explicarles la situación, lo que probablemente sea una pérdida de aliento y tiempo, ya que son pubertos o prepubertos a los cuales el destino del mundo y esas cosas les importan menos que sus yoyos de destrucción masiva. Si me equivocara, y parecieran ser muchachos sensibles y racionales, ésta sería la mejor opción._

No, no eran muchachos sensibles y racionales. La que estaba más cerca de serlo era Madoka, y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo preocupándose por los yoyos de destrucción masiva de otras personas. Enata bajó la carta y se quedó viendo en lontananza por un rato. No parecía que leerla fuera a aportarle consejos útiles, sólo una larga lista de quejas sobre los yoluchadores y sus malos hábitos.

Sólo había sacado un fajo de hojas del sobre. Había más, y todos estaban convenientemente etiquetados para situaciones hipotéticas. Le preocupaba particularmente uno que estaba escrito en una hoja roja. Decidió leerlo de una vez.

Estaba marcado como "Si alguien quiere un pingüino".

_No cuestiones nada. Shanghaia un pingüino del Polo Sur, lávale el cerebro para que se convierta en la mascota ideal. Altera un poco su fisiología para que resista la ajetreada vida de la mascota de un yoluchador. Falsifica un registro de vacunación, permiso para tenerlo como mascota, y toda clase de documentos necesarios. NO INTENTES CONSEGUIR UNO POR CUALQUIER VÍA LEGAL DE LA TIERRA. _

_O bien, puedes convencer al caprichoso mocoso del averno de que lo que quiere es imposible, ya que los pingüinos están extintos. En todo caso, lo que quiere es un pájaro bobo. Pero no le expliques que lo que quiere es un pájaro bobo. Sólo demuéstrale con la evidencia existente que los pingüinos están extintos. _

Enata resopló, saudadescamente divertido, guardó la nota, y decidió ignorarla. Volvió a la que se titulaba "¡Empieza aquí!"

_También podrías seguirlos sin que se den cuenta, y ayudarlos desde las sombras como su amigo invisible, pero eso sería soberanamente aburrido e intentar persuadirlos de algo sería todavía más difícil (no es que puedas persuadir a un yoluchador mediante el diálogo, de cualquier manera; a menos que el diálogo se limite a amenazarlo o señalarle lo ineluctable del destino que le sugieres/ordenas)._

_Así pues, con mi vasta y penosamente adquirida experiencia en el ramo de la psicología de los yoluchadores, te aconsejo que tomes la siguiente ruta (a menos que sean muchachos sensibles y blablabla)._

¡Una determinación!

_No les reveles tu naturaleza ni motivos. Inventa una razón absurda para acompañarlos, mientras más se cimiente en razones como el honor y la amistad les será más fácil aceptarla. Busca lucir como una persona respetable, de preferencia de traje, y anuda tu corbata a la Eldredge. NADA DE PAJARITAS. Esto es importante, Enata. Debes parecer una persona respetable y responsable. Ayuda bastante el hecho de que lo seas, sólo abstente de usar el casco. Oh, el casco. Perdón por lo del casco. De veras. Sólo llamaría más la atención de personas que no quieres alertar de tu presencia. No puedo enfatizar lo suficiente lo importante que es esto, Enata. Los yoluchadores no tienen el más mínimo sentido de la corrección en el vestir. Tu propiedad se convertirá en una última barrera que impedirá que intenten desmentir tu fachada. Si llegaran a desc_

La carta terminaba ahí. La última c se alargaba en una línea ondulante que se salía de la hoja. Enata suspiró, se frotó el cuello, y volvió a guardar el sobre. Tenía que determinar a qué bando infiltrarse y cómo. Decisiones, decisiones.

Tal vez podría fingir ser un médico y visitar a Kyouya, que había sido llevado por Benkei a la habitación-para-enfermos de Madoka. Tendría que explicar cómo se enteró del asunto.

Por otro lado, de verdad estaba preocupado por Kyouya. La reacción que le habían provocado los medicamentos había sido severa. De momento, se limitaría a ser un amigo invisible.

Kyouya abrió los ojos y desconoció el lugar por completo. Espió de reojo para ver si había alguien más. Nada. Se incorporó a medias.

–Ah, ya despertaste, Kyouya –saludó Madoka, entrando con un pastel y una taza de té.

–¿Madoka? –se sorprendió–. Eh, pero... ¿qué...?

–¡KYOUYA! –bramó Benkei, entrando–. ¡Despertaste! ¡Y ya hablas!

–Eh, bueno...

Benkei adivinó la pregunta en la mente de Kyouya.

–Te desmayaste y te trajimos a casa de Madoka.

–¿Por qué?

–Pues, bueno, tenías fiebre, y...

–¿Por qué no a tu casa? –preguntó Kyouya, sumamente confundido–. ¿No me dijiste que quedaba cerca del estadio?

–No, Kyouya. Ya habíamos hablado de mi... ehm... verdadera naturaleza. Lo que te dije es que había nacido cerca de donde ahora está el estadio.

Kyouya iba a indignarse, pero desechó la idea. Benkei estaba entercado en su absurda fábula de ser una montaña humanizada. Le gustaría conocer a sus padres, para que lo ayudaran a llevarlo a recibir atención psicológica. Suspiró.

–Igual, habría sido bueno tener a un adulto responsable... –caviló en voz baja.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Madoka, mosqueada.

–No es por ser ingrato –se apresuró a aclarar Kyouya–, pero, ¿en serio? ¿Había necesidad de quitarme la camisa? Digo, estoy enfermo de la garganta. No me parece muy recomendable.

–Había que vendarte –señaló Benkei.

–¿Por qué? No estoy herido de ninguna parte. Mira –Kyouya movió uno de sus vendajes y, en efecto, no había ningún tejido cicatrizal bajo ella.

–¡Pero t-te desmayaste y, y, y entré en pánic-co!

–Es muy descortés señalar las limitaciones de quien te ayuda, Kyouya –recriminó Madoka suavemente–. Sobre todo después de que Benkei te cuidó toda la noche.

–¿Hiciste eso? –Benkei asintió, y Kyouya se dio una palmada leve en la frente–. Pero si no era necesario, grandísimo baboso.

–¡¿Y qué hubiera pasado si me descuidara y murieras en ese preciso momento?!

–Benkei, ésta es una historia clasificada como "Humor/Parodia". No "Angst/Drama".

–¡Y eso no cambiará, no en mi guardia! –soltó Benkei tercamente.

Kyouya espió rápidamente bajo las sábanas. Al menos no le habían quitado los pantalones también. Y le habían dejado el cinto: con razón se sentía ligeramente adolorido de la cintura.

–No tenían que ser tan amables conmigo –masculló, evitando la mirada de ambos. ¡Y el nivel de moe se salió de las gráficas!

–... ah, por cierto –soltó Madoka, recuperando el hilo–. Reparé a Ceo.

–¿Ceo?

–Sí, Ceo –insistió Madoka, entregándole a Kyouya su yoblade–. Se veía bastante maltratado.

Para que no volvieran a regañarlo, Kyouya se abstuvo de reclamar que no era su culpa que hubiera un error de imprenta en su yoblade, Leo. Además, ¡era lo que lo hacía especial! Tampoco mencionó lo poco adecuado que era desayunar pastel y té. Por otro lado, había estado enfermo, así que el universo le debía un pastel, y el trozo que le había llevado Madoka era de tamaño reglamentario.

Entonces fue que escucharon la voz de Kenta, desde el piso de abajo, anunciando que Ginga había vuelto.

(Después del duelo con Kyouya, había desaparecido, sin decirles que estaba rastreando, al revés, el camino que había seguido Kyouya, para ver si encontraba al tal Doji. Pero había fracasado en su intento, así que caminaba cabizbajo sin fijarse bien a dónde iba. Su sentido común, que sólo funcionaba a nivel subconsciente, lo iba guiando e regreso a Kyouya, que muy probablemente tenía algo de información).

Madoka y Benkei bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras, dejando a Kyouya solo con su pastel. Ya que nadie lo veía, lo devoró rápidamente, y mientras lo hacía encontró su ropa, bebió la taza de té de un trago, y salió por la puerta trasera, al notar que los demás habían salido por la de enfrente. Su escape se detuvo, pues Benkei, Ginga, Kenta y Madoka estaban conversando en la calle.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–He errado por sendas de las que nada diré.

–Pfft, ¿en serio?

–¿Dónde está Kyouya?

–Acaba de despertar. No creo que...

–Necesito interrogarlo.

Kyouya se felicitó mentalmente por haber huido del cuarto. Ginga daba un poquito de miedo. Benkei, por su parte, estaba concentrado en dilucidar el meollo del asunto.

–¿Es por Doji, verdad? ¿Tú de dónde lo conoces?

–No es asunto suyo.

Los tres empezaron a protestar diversas variaciones de "todos para uno y uno para todos", le recordaron que, en esta serie, el poder de la amistad puede con todo, y otras monsergas, inmunes a la mirada suspicaz, desdeñosa, insomne, paticansada y hambreada de Ginga. Al final, se dio cuenta de que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que les revelara toda la verdad, y que en realidad no había razón para ocultarla. Adoptó una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

–Doji tiene en su poder un yoblade prohibido.

–¿Prohibido?

–Sí, tiene un poder inmensurable. Él y su organización, Shining Quasar, quieren usar el poder de los yoblades para fines no deportivos.

Benkei adoptó una expresión sombría, también. Sabía que no era la primera vez que surgía una organización extraña que quería apoderarse del mundo con los yoblades.

–¿Cómo que prohibido? –insistió Madoka–. ¿Qué no todos los yoblades son fabricados, en última instancia, por la NQNTNMQHA?

Ginga no lo había considerado, pero le parecía irrelevante.

–Ese yoblade, L-Draco, tiene un poder maligno, y no debió romperse el sello que lo mantenía guardado. Por eso viajo, para volverme más fuerte, encontrar a Doji, recuperar a L-Draco, y devolverlo al claustro al que pertenece.

–... ¿no sería mejor desensamblarlo y arrojar sus partes a lugares inaccesibles, como el interior de un volcán o el fondo del mar? –sugirió Madoka. Desde su escondite, Kyouya asintió. Kenta la miró, confundido, mientras Ginga y Benkei le daban vueltas a la idea.

–... parece un plan bastante sólido –aceptó Ginga por fin–. Pero, en todo caso, primero habría que recuperar a L-Draco.

–Bien. Siendo ése el caso, yo le preguntaré a Kyouya –dijo Benkei–. Después de todo, es más fácil que hable conmigo que contigo, ¿no?

–Sí.

Así pues, fueron al cuarto donde suponían que estaba Kyouya, mientras Kyouya ponía la mayor distancia posible entre su persona y ellos, por lo que no se encontraron.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si aquí lo dejé! –clamó Benkei, y se apresuró a buscar bajo la cama, entre la tarima y el colchón, palpó la almohada, inspeccionó el clóset y las cajoneras, y por fin se convenció de que no había nadie más ahí.

–¿Por qué se habrá ido así? –caviló Madoka en voz alta, viendo el plato y la taza vacíos. Bueno, al menos no se había ido sin desayunar, y ya no tenía fiebre ni deliraba raramente.

–Móndrigo Kyouya –se quejó Ginga con mala leche–. ¡Yo sí fui a todos sus desafíos ridículos, y lo ayudé anoche! ¡¿No me puede hacer un favor chiquitito?! ¿Qué se supone que haga, que secuestre a Benkei y mande a Madoka a amenazarlo?

Kenta y Benkei se alejaron discretamente de Ginga, que seguía despotricando, mientras Madoka fue por pastel. Indudablemente, era el ayuno lo que tenía a Ginga de tan mal humor.

Tras comer, tomar una siesta, bañarse, y comer de nuevo, Ginga partió a buscar más pistas. No las encontró. Así como Benkei seguía sin encontrar a Kyouya.

–Pero es que yo lo dejé allí –farfulló Benkei, enfurruñado–. ¿Quién lo movió?

–Es más probable que se haya ido por su cuenta, ¿no? –sugirió Kenta.

–Y Google no tiene idea de dónde encontrar a Doji ni a Kyouya –dijo Madoka, apartando la vista del monitor de su computadora por un segundo.

–¿Ya intentaste con Bing?

–Pfffft, sería perder el tiempo.

–¿Y con DuckDuckGo?

–... eso puede que funcione... pero no, nada... ¡¿Eh?!

–¿Qué encontraste?

–¡Doji tiene cuenta en Myspace! ¡Y tiene algunas canciones! ¿"El Son del Cactus"?

_Yyooooooooooooo... creí que una planta desértica no traería tantos problemas  
pero no me ha dado flor ni ninguna cosa buena  
ya me canso de rogarle y no deja de espinarme  
ay ay ay mamá por dios, y no deja de espinarme._

_Yo la riego y le canto, fertilizo y la apapacho  
ya llegó al metro de altura y rebosa de hermosura  
ya rebosa de hermosura y no deja de espinarme  
ay ay ay mamá por dios, y no deja de espinarme_

Madoka cortó la reproducción, embargada de pena ajena.

–Bueno, sí suena como su voz –concedió Benkei.

–Esto no está funcionando –suspiró Madoka–. ¿Qué tal si salimos a buscar pistas?

–¡Suena bien! –saltó Kenta.

–Sí, es una buena idea.

Decidieron dividirse para abarcar un área mayor en su búsqueda. Kenta pensó en reclutar la ayuda de sus amigos, que no existían para otro motivo que hacerle comparsa, y pronto hubo una horda de niños interrogando a personas desprevenidas al azar sobre Doji y Shining Quasar.

–¿A poco se creyeron esa tontería del yoblade prohibido? –dijo Kyouya para sí, observando desde una azotea cómo los niñillos corrían, como hormigas, por toda la ciudad–. ¿Y por qué se toman tantas molestias para nada?

–Lo del yoblade prohibido es cierto –dijo una voz a su derecha. Se volvió para encarar a su interlocutor, pero no vio nada.

Seguramente estaba alucinando otra vez.

* * *

Por fin llegó la hora que habían acordado Benkei, Kenta y Madoka para reunirse y ponerse al tanto de sus respectivos descubrimientos, que eran ninguno. Estaban lamentándose de eso, junto a una escultura modernista particularmente fea en el parque, cuando les llegó una voz desde lo alto de dicha escultura fea.

–La luna salió por el este.

–Siempre sale por el este, Sherlock –espetó Madoka, que estaba de malas.

–¡Kyouya! –exclamaron Kenta y Benkei, viendo hacia la fuente del sonido.

–Cuando me llevaron al cañón lobo desde la base de Doji, viajamos por 20 minutos en un helicóptero antes de llegar.

–No te ofendas, Kyouya, pero...

–... pues ya era hora de que dieras una recondenada pista útil –espetó Madoka, todavía de malas–. ¿Lo del este quiere decir que iban viajando hacia el este, o te sentiste poético de repente?

–¡Ya pagué mi deuda con ustedes! –soltó Kyouya, ofendido por el trato recibido, y se fue sin decir más.

–¡Ah! ¡Este lugar definitivamente parece la base de una organización malvada! –exclamó Madoka, al encontrar en Google Maps el sitio que Kyouya había aludido con sus informaciones. Benkei y Kenta se acercaron para espiar en la pantalla del extraño dispositivo de Madoka, y los tres recuperaron el ánimo y decidieron informarle a Ginga de inmediato.

* * *

–Uno trata de ser amable una vez en la vida y... –farfulló Kyouya, todavía molesto. Se detuvo al ver un pastel que flotaba frente a él, con un letrero que rezaba "La virtud es su propio castigo. Sigue siendo bueno. –El Universo".

Y, aunque era una situación recondenadamente extraña y Kyouya no creía en supercherías, pastel era pastel y nunca era bueno rechazar la comida, menos si era regalada. Si había alguien dispuesto a darle pastel, a condición de que fuera "bueno"... era una circunstancia que no iba a desaprovechar.


	10. Chapter 10

**El contenedor de todos los absurdos estereotipos.  
(**Tomando el castillo de Dark Nebula**)**

Antes de que despuntara el alba, Ginga, Benkei, Kenta y Madoka ya habían llegado a las afueras de la sucursal más cercana de Shining Quasar, aunque ellos creían que era la base principal. Tampoco sabían que Kyouya los había seguido más o menos de cerca, ya que tenía que reclamarle unas cuantas cosas a Doji.

El edificio en cuestión parecía en parte prisión, en parte castillo, en parte internado, en parte mausoleo. En el último piso de la torre más alta estaba el centro de mando de Doji, donde Merci lo ponía al tanto del estado de una persona que, aparentemente, estaba semicomatosa, pero recuperándose rápidamente.

–Ah, y parece que tenemos visitas –agregó Merci, como no queriendo, y mostró las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban en la fachada del edificio, donde efectivamente se veía a Ginga y compañía llegando.

–Válgame. ¿Tenemos galletitas?

–No, mi amado señor amo, me parece que no.

–¿Y tenemos bebidas que ofrecerles?

–Agua simple nada más, mi amado señor amo.

–¡Demonios! ¡Rápido, envía a alguien a comprar botanas y refrescos baratos! Ni muerto les daré de mi jugo de naranja importado.

–En seguida, mi amado señor amo.

–¿Está todo apropiadamente sacudido, barrido y trapeado?

–Me temo que no.

–¡Diantres! Entreténlos un rato, en lo que alistamos al menos un cuarto.

–Si me permite, mi amado señor amo, puedo forzar a nuestros invitados a seguir una ruta predeterminada, que no está tan sucia.

–¡Perfecto, Merci, haz eso! Pero de todas formas retrásalos un poco, en lo que llegan las viandas.

–Como usted diga, amado señor amo –canturreó Merci, y alegremente se dispuso a distribuir las órdenes pertinentes.

Ginga y cía. habían llegado a la reja principal, que era bastante alta. Kenta localizó un timbre y lo presionó sin muchos miramientos.

–¡Kenta! ¡Se supone que esto es un ataque sorpresa! –lo regañó Madoka.

–De todas formas no podíamos abrir ni saltar la reja –Kenta se encogió de hombros.

La puerta no se abría, y el intercomunicador no daba señales de vida. Kenta volvió a tocar el timbre.

–¿Será que está descompuesto? –se preguntó Ginga.

Benkei usó su yoblade para golpear los barrotes, produciendo un sonido bastante alto.

–¡HOLA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?!

Kenta volvió a tocar el timbre. Esperó unos segundos. Lo presionó siete veces seguidas.

–¿Buenos días? –saludó Merci a través del intercomunicador, con voz de quien acaba de levantarse.

–¡Ah, buenos días! –respondió Kenta. Y sólo dijo eso, pues no había preparado algo más qué decir.

–... ¿se les ofrece algo, niños?

–¡Somos vendedores de cosméticos por catálogo! –intervino Madoka rápidamente–. Venimos a ofrecerle la nueva línea de tratamientos faciales y capilares.

–Oh, ya veo.

Silencio.

–... ¿nos dejará pasar? –preguntó Ginga por fin.

–¿Ah...? ¿Pasar...? ¡Ah, claro, tendrían que pasar! Bien, bien. Les abriré la reja en un momento. Ustedes disculpen, todavía no despierto por completo.

Y diciendo eso, se abrió la reja.

–Sí, cómo no –masculló Ginga–. Podría jurar que era la voz de la computadora que me secuestró el otro día.

–¿Te secuestró una computadora? –se asombró Kenta.

Ginga se le quedó viendo por un rato, y luego recordó que no les había dicho nada al respecto. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia la entrada.

Era una puerta enorme y pesada. No parecía que hubiera poder humano capaz de abrirla. Esperaron pacientemente por unos momentos, esperando que se abriera, al igual que se había abierto la reja. Pero no pasó. Ginga se acercó para tocar la puerta, pero la puerta lo tocó a él primero, con un guante de box gigante unido a un resorte.

–¡¿Qué demonios?!

La puerta empezó a soltar una lluvia de puñetazos, que los habrían dejado molidos si se hubieran acercado de frente.

Pero Kyouya se acercó de ladito, y de un certero yobladazo cortó los resortes prácticamente de raíz.

–Siempre necesitan que les salve el pellejo –presumió.

–No es cierto. Nunca nos habías salvado antes –lo cortó Madoka.

–Sí, no eres ni para responder directamente una sencilla pregunta –espetó Ginga, todavía molesto.

–En honor a la verdad, Kyouya, ni siquiera me habías ayudado a mí antes de esto –capituló Benkei.

–Pffft, dije que siempre necesitaban que les salvara el pellejo, no que los hubiera salvado antes.

–Tiene un buen punto –concedió Kenta–. ¿Y ahora qué sigue?

–Supongo que abrir la puerta, antes de que Doji nos ataque con un escuadrón de helicópteros o algo así.

–Pero sería muy absurdo que hiciera eso.

–¿De veras, Madoka? ¿No oyes a un helicóptero acercándose?

–Bueno, sí, pero...

Voltearon hacia arriba y vieron un helicóptero pasar de largo. No era de Shining Quasar, según indicaba la clara falta del logotipo institucional en él. Distraídos como estaban, no notaron que un repartidor se acercaba con un diablito cargado con cuatro cajas, no hasta que llegó junto a ellos y los saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Tomó aire, carraspeó, y gritó con fuerza sobrenatural "¡ENTREGA DE VÍVERES PARA SHINING QUASAR!".

Las puertas se abrieron, y el repartidor rápidamente desapareció por un pasillo lateral. Nuestros estimados protagonistas corrieron en línea recta a toda velocidad, hasta que llegaron a un recibidor con escaleras enormes.

–Así que éste es el cuartel de Shining Quasar...

–¿Dónde estás, Doji? –clamó Ginga, impaciente.

–Por aquí –dijo una voz que venía del techo–. En el último piso de la torre más alta. Con gusto los recibiré, si es que logran llegar.

Kyouya se volvió hacia su derecha, donde había unas escaleras. No creería Doji que sería tan difícil llegar, ¿o sí?

–¡Ja! –soltó Ginga–. ¡Pero apuesto a que no contabas con que Kyouya estaría de nuestro lado!

–Pues no, la verdad es que no. No es como si hubiera ido a despedirlo con cajas destempladas, ni a lesionarlo seriamente, o algo así.

–¡Pero me dejaste tirado en un lugar terrible! ¡Y tuve que viajar, con una bronquitis endemoniada, de vuelta a la ciudad!

–¿Y para qué fuiste allá? ¿Que no te trajeron de regreso aquí?

–¡No! ¡Me dejaron abandonado a media carretera!

–Bueno, eso explica todo. No te preocupes, Kyouya, no seré particularmente severo contigo por tu deserción. Por favor, disfruten los variados entretenimientos que encontrarán en su camino.

–Ay sí, ay sí; "disfruten los variados entretenimientos" –arremedó Ginga socarronamente, para volverse a Kyouya–. Bueno, bueno, ¡guíanos por la ruta más corta!

–Eeeh... –Kyouya señaló, dubitativo, hacia las escaleras–. ¿Quizás es por ahí?

Benkei asintió enérgicamente y se encaminó hacia allá. Se detuvo tres pasos después, cuando vio que nadie lo seguía.

–¿No estás seguro? –preguntó Madoka.

–Eh, pues no. Estuve casi todo el tiempo en el área de entrenamiento, que estaba en un sótano o algo así.

–¿Pues no que nos ibas a salvar el pellejo? –dijo Ginga con un puchero. Kyouya se encogió de hombros.

–_Ah, non_. No llegarán con _monsieur_ Doji subiendo _par c'escalier._

–¡Merci! –exclamó Ginga.

–_Monsieur Ginga! Je suis très jolie_. Me recuerda. Bien, bien. Sólo sigan por el pasillo principal. Los guiaré... ¡HACIA EL YO DESAFÍO EXTREMO!

–... ¿Sigues con eso? –preguntó Ginga.

–_Oui. Sûrement_, sería un éxito televisivo.

–¿Lo conoces, Ginga? –preguntó Kenta.

–Más o menos.

–¿Deberíamos seguir sus indicaciones? –dijo Madoka en voz baja. Ginga lo pensó por dos segundos.

–No, vamos por la escalera.

–_Ah, monsieur Ginga!_ ¡No vaya por ahí!

–Todavía me debes el premio, Merci. No tengo por qué hacerte caso.

–_C'est sale par là!_

–Sí, sí.

Ignorando las reconvenciones de Merci, cuyo francés se volvía más incomprensible cada segundo, subieron por todo tramo de escalera que encontraron. Para alivio de Doji y Merci, no se fijaron en que no estaba tan reluciente de limpio, y no se estaban incomodando por no recibir refrigerio ni cortesía alguna. Por otro lado, Merci lamentaba amargamente no poder usar los desafíos que había planificado. A menos que...

Decidió limitar las rutas que podían tomar, usando las puertas de aislamiento. Por fin, llegaron a la banda transportadora que había preparado, que les impediría avanzar rápidamente mientras los yoblades que salían del techo intentaban golpearlos.

–¿En serio, Merci? ¡Es lo mismo que la última vez!

–Ah, eso puede parecer _aux yeux des profanes, mais vous avons à trouver _que va _beaucoup plus de rapide._

Pero eso era irrelevante, pues Kenta notó que podían pasar por un ladito, siempre que tuvieran cuidado de pisar bien, sin poner un pie en la banda. Así lo hicieron, y cortaron las cuerdas de los yoblades que bajaban por el techo nada más para añadir insulto a la injuria.

Por fin llegaron a un elevador.

–... de verdad que no quiero subir ahí –dijo Kyouya–. Seguro se descompone y lo dejan caer desde el último piso para matarnos a todos.

–_C'est impossible, mon cher Kyouya_. Son más útiles vivos que muertos.

–... ok, no entramos ahí ni a pedradas –indicó Ginga–. ¡PORQUE MERCI ES UN MENTIROSO QUE NO CUMPLE LO QUE PROMETE!

Pero tras dar varias vueltas, se encontraron con que no podían ir a otro sitio que no fuera al elevador.

... o a los ductos de ventilación.

Pero Benkei no cabía por los ductos de ventilación.

–Déjenme intentar algo –soltó Madoka de repente, y removió con sus herramientas el botón del elevador–. Pero por supuesto, aquí está.

Tal como Madoka sospechaba, había un puerto USB escondido tras el panel, por motivos inimaginables, a través del cual pudo hackear todo el edificio, venciendo a Merci, una súper inteligencia artificial trilingüe, prácticamente con la mano en la cintura.

–... pero si me muevo de aquí, probablemente recuperen el control de los sistemas y empiecen a cerrarles el paso otra vez. Sigan sin mí.

–Y si te quedas sola –apuntó Benkei–, es probable que manden a alguien a desconectarte por la fuerza. Kenta y yo nos quedaremos a cuidarte.

–¿Y yo porqué? –se indignó Kenta.

–¿Tienes alguna venganza personal contra Doji?

–Pues no, pero...

–Yo tendría una, ya que shanghaió a Kyouya, pero me regaló un yoblade, así que estamos en paz. Por otro lado, Ginga y Kyouya...

–¡Jamás lo perdonaréeeee! –bramó Ginga, nada más de acordarse de la razón por la que detestaba a Doji con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Kyouya se limitó a gruñir peligrosamente.

–¿Ves?

–Está bien... –concedió Kenta.

–Pues dense prisa –aconsejó Madoka, señalando al ascensor–. Los enviaré directo al piso donde está Doji.

Kyouya y Ginga asintieron, y prontamente se vieron transportados hasta un amplio pasillo, donde unos gemelos los esperaban.

–Empezaron el entrenamiento especial de Doji antes que yo, y cuando me fui todavía no llegaban ni a la tercera parte –susurró Kyouya.

–¿Por qué me dices eso?

–Se me acaba de ocurrir que, ya que todo el universo del yoblade parece hacer alusión a constelaciones y esas cosas, probablemente sólo existen para cubrir Géminis o algo así.

–En serio, ¿eso a qué viene?

–¡Podría ser importante! –se exasperó Kyouya por fin–. Pero dado que estás emperrado en no tomar nota de los patrones evidentes, ve y busca a Doji, y yo me encargo de los rellenos glorificados.

–Hey, oímos eso –dijo el Gemelo A, ofendido.

–Ni crean que los dejaremos pasar por esa enorme puerta que está detrás de

–nosotros, que es la del comedor privado de Doji.

–Sí, creo que ya entiendo porqué no han terminado el entrenamiento –asintió Ginga por fin–. Te los encargo.

Y Ginga pasó por un lado de los gemelos sin que acertaran a detenerlo, fuera mediante yoblades o con fuerza bruta y montonerismo.

–¿En serio? ¿No que iban a detenernos y blablabla? –se sorprendió Kyouya.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada adolorida y se quedaron viendo al suelo.

–... no fue muy amable llamarnos rellenos glorificados... –masculló B por fin. A rompió en llanto–. Genial, y ahora, por el estúpido vínculo gemelar, yo... yo v-voy a... ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!

–Eh... esper...

–¡SOMOS TAN RELLENO

–QUE NI SIQUIERA TENEMOS

–FRASES INDEPENDIENTES!

–¡SÓLO EXISTIMOS

–COMO CON-TE-CONTE-

–CONTENEDOR

–DE TODOS LOS ABSURDOS

–ES-T-TEREOTI-TIPOS SOB-BRE

–GEMELOS!

* * *

Ginga entró al comedor, abriendo la puerta de una patada, y se dio una palmada en la frente.

–¿Pasa algo, mi estimado Ginga Hagane? –preguntó Doji, con su eterno sonsonete de villano barato.

–¿Esto es tu comedor privado?

–Ah, sí, así es. ¿Te agrada?

–¡ES UN COMEDOR PARA DOSCIENTAS PERSONAS!

–Sí, eso se supone, pero es más cómodo si sólo se sientan ciento ochenta.

_Y las malditas botanas nunca llegaron._

Ginga soltó una serie de malas razones que no pueden ser reproducidas en horario familiar. Ni en ningún horario.

–¡... y ahora pagarás por ya-sabes-qué, Doji! –terminó Ginga, lanzando su yoblade contra el aludido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Físicamente imposible.  
(**L-Drago despierta**)**

Aunque Ginga tenía todo el poder de su furia justiciera respaldando cada golpe que daba con su yoblade, Doji tenía la experiencia y habilidad que daba ser un villano medianamente competente, a quien se le daban bien las bravatas ridículas que sólo podrían funcionar en yoluchadores menores de 16 años. Mientras más errantes, mejor.

Le tomó a Ginga un buen rato convertir su frustración e ira en combustible para su cosmos, y por fin derrotó a Doji. Pero era demasiado tarde.

El lloriqueo incesante y desconsolado de los gemelos rellenísticos, así como los alaridos de frustración de Ginga, habían perturbado el sueño del individuo que dormitaba en una cápsula. Lo cual nos da una idea de la intensidad de ambos fenómenos sonoros, pues la cápsula se encontraba en un sótano, y ellos se encontraban, como ya se ha dicho, en el último piso de la torre más alta. Sin embargo, habría que considerar que el cuartel de Shining Quasar estaba, de acuerdo a las técnicas de ingeniería de la época, construido exclusivamente con cartón corrugado, yeso, alambre de fierro de 2 mm de diámetro, alambre de cobre calibre 18, origami y 23 plegarias por m².

Esta combinación, sorprendentemente ligera y resistente, sin embargo, no tenía las suficientes plegarias por m² para resistir un estallido de cosmos tan intenso como el que provocó el sujeto recién despertado, y la mitad de los cuarteles de Shining Quasar se desintegraron con gran estrépito.

Sobre el único muro que había quedado en pie de esa sección, el recién despertado, que para estas alturas todo el que lea esto ya debe saber que es Ryuga, y que su nombre debería pronunciarse "riuga" y no "ralluga", vio con cara de esquizofrénico insomne canalla hacia donde estaban Doji y Ginga. Como si no diera ya bastante miedo, de repente comenzó una tormenta eléctrica que no venía a cuento, como si sólo existiera para ser una advertencia audiovisual a gran escala de que el tal Ryuga era peligroso hasta la médula. Que más valía alejarse. Que desencadenaría los horrores más espantosos en la historia desta verdadera historia.

–¡Tú! –señaló Ginga groseramente con el dedo, mientras llegaban sus amigos.

El señalado carraspeó.

–¡_n__**O **_**M**e **D**e_J_A**n **_Do_R**M**_**I**__R!_

–Al parecer, la energía liberada por la yobatalla ha sido suficiente para que Ryuga recupere sus fuerzas –caviló Doji en voz alta, lo que no le convenía en absoluto, y sonrió malvadamente.

Mientras, Ryuga se había desenlagañado los ojos y estirado las vértebras cervicales. Enfocó la vista hacia las personitas que estaban varios metros por debajo de él.

–_¡GiN_G**a**_** HA**_**g**A_n__**E**_**! ¡Q**_**u**__É S_O**rP**_**r**__EsA_ q**ue **_vINi_e_**RA**_**s! **

–¡Devuelve a L-Draco de una vez, Ryuga! ¡Aunque, de todas formas, jamás te perdonaré! –se apresuró a agregar Ginga, como si temiera que pudieran pensar que los perdonaría.

–**¡s**I Q_U__**Iere**_s _TEn_**E**_**r**__Lo_, **v**_**E**__N _PO_r_**é**L! –invitó Ryuga, mostrando el curioso porta-yoblades artesanal, ridículamente caro, que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. Parecía de oro sólido, aunque sólo era de chapa; pero, en un mundo donde las personas razonables transportaban sus yoblades, a lo más, en cajitas de plástico, lo suyo era una exageración.

–Los refrigerios –anunció con voz alta y clara un mayordomo, trayendo un carrito de servicio con bocadillos y bebidas. Doji parpadeó, asombrado. Cualquiera pensaría en evacuar un edificio cuando hay una explosión de cosmos gigante, pero este fiel sirviente se había apegado a sus órdenes y su deber y les había traído, por fin, las botanas requeridas. Claro que era un poco incómodo hacer de anfitrión ahora. Pero eso era culpa de Ryuga, por despertar de improviso y hacer volar la mitad del edificio. Al final, se encogió de hombros mentalmente, y señaló el carrito con un gesto.

–¿Gustan?

Benkei, Ginga, Kenta, Kyouya y Madoka intercambiaron miradas, confundidos. Habían desayunado muy temprano, cierto, pero no era buena idea aceptar comida de tus enemigos mortales, les habían dicho.

–_qU_é Bi_En__**, mU**_**E**Ro _**D**_**E **_Ha_**Mb**r_E_ –soltó Ryuga desparpajadamente, de un salto bajó a donde estaba el carrito, y empezó a desayunar, literalmente.

Las condenadas cosas olían bien. Se veían bien. Aderezadas con el hambre de Ryuga, seguro sabían a cielo. Pero invariablemente...

–¡No, basta! –soltó Ginga, apartando a Ryuga del carrito–. ¡No tienes derecho a ser una persona normal!

Ryuga empezó a ahogarse por el repentino movimiento, así que Ginga detuvo su perorata. Francamente, no era la resolución que más le agradaba, pero...

¡Sin peros! ¡No podía acabar así!

–Con permiso del señor –dijo el mayordomo antes de darle marcialmente una palmada a Ryuga en media espalda. El golpe coincidió con un relámpago particularmente enorme. Y la garganta de Ryuga se desobstruyó.

–_**GIn**_**Ga**_** hA**_**Ga**_**n**_**E...** –la voz de Ryuga, horrible de por sí, había adquirido un tono cthuluesco–. _¡Su__**fIc**_**I**eN**t**_**E**__! ¡S_I** qu**_Erí_As pe**L**_**EAr, **_PelEE_m_**OS **AhO_R__**A**_**! **–bramó y procedió el largo y complicado proceso para sacar a L-Draco de su portador. Tuvo que apretar los cuernos de los dragones que lo decoraban en cierto orden predeterminado, giró el cristal que cubría a L-Draco, dibujó con su dedo índice un patrón complicado por todo el portador, le dio tres golpecitos con los dedos índice y medio a la altura de su muñeca, silbó algo, saltó dos veces, bailó tap por 4 segundos, cantó un estribillo (afortunadamente, un trueno cubrió ese aterrador sonido) , insertó una llave en un cerrojo oculto, y presionó el cristal, que por fin se abrió.

–¿Acabaste? –preguntó Kyouya socarronamente.

Ryuga gruñó, y lanzó su yoblade contra Ginga tras el conteo reglamentario.

–_Hu_uu**Y, m**_IRA_, Si **E**_**s e**__L inÚ_**Ti**_**l**_** yO**_**b**__L_aDe _**de t**__u_ iNú**TI**_**l P**__A_D**Re.**

–¡¿Qué dijiste?!

–_Pu_ES _La_**ve**rDaD_. e__**s**_**E y**Ob_Lad_e **eS I**Nú_TIl, y_**tu **pAdRe **ER**_**a**__ Un_ inú**TIl **me_DIO_**crE.**

–¡CÁLLATE!

Mientras Ryuga y Ginga seguían intercambiando bravatas, y Ginga estaba recibiendo una paliza unilateral, Madoka y Benkei observaban a L-Draco con atención.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Madoka por fin, sacando su aparatejo endemoniado para estudiar yoblades–. ¡L-Draco gira al revés!

–¿Cómo que al revés? –preguntó Kenta.

–Sí, cuando arrojas un yoblade, gira en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj si lo ves desde la izquierda, pero L-Draco gira a contrarreloj.

–No, Madoka, no es eso –apuntó Benkei–. Un yoblade gira en el sentido contrario en el que fue enrollado. Si Ryuga acostumbra enrollarlo a contrarreloj, el primer lanzamiento será en el sentido opuesto, y volverá a enrollarse a contrarreloj. Y no es como si hubiera una regla que obligara a los yoluchadores a enrollar la cuerda en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. No, no es eso lo que tiene de raro L-Draco.

–Bueno, las cubiertas son algo confusas –opinó Kyouya, tomando distraídamente un pastelillo del carrito–. Parecen de esas tapas de rines que giran solas, y a veces en el sentido opuesto a la llanta.

–Sí, y deben haber sido colocadas expresamente para confundir.

–Bueno, eso sí que lo haría ilegal –asintió Madoka.

Doji rió malvadamente por unos segundos.

–¡No, no es nada de eso, amigos míos! No, ¡lo verdaderamente aterrador de L-Draco es que absorbe el poder de sus rivales!

–No somos amigos –masculló Kyouya, con la mitad de la boca llena de pastelillo.

–Y eso también es físicamente imposible –agregó Benkei.

–Ah, pero lo es –insistió Doji–, ¡PORQUE L-DRACO SE ALIMENTA DE LAS EMOCIONES NEGATIVAS!

–¡Absurdo! –insistió Kyouya.

–Y físicamente imposible –repitió Benkei, un poco cansado.

–¡Pero para L-Draco y Ryuga no hay imposibles! ¡Hasta invocan rayos que tienen truenos instantáneos!

–Bueno, eso sí es cierto –concedió Madoka.

–¡Nada de eso importa! ¡De todos modos, Ginga va a ganar! –intervino Kenta.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque Ryuga le está explicando lo mismo que yo a ustedes en este momento, por poco conveniente que parezca para nuestros planes, y por tanto será capaz de escapar del poder de L-Draco? ¿Porque es el protagonista? –ironizó Doji.

Como para rematar el punto de Doji, Ryuga por fin cortó la cuerda del yoblade de Ginga. Pegasus cayó en manos del mayordomo.

–Ah... el joven Ryuga me ha dado una prenda.

–¡No, no es así! ¡Fue un accidente! –se apresuró a aclarar Doji. ¡No iba a dejar que este mayordomo tan capaz, en el que nunca había reparado antes (indudablemente, señal de su capacidad), se le fuera de las manos!

–Y la prenda pertenece al joven Ginga. De acuerdo al juramento que pronuncié al tomar mi investidura mayordómica...

–¡Nooooooooooooooooo, porfiiiiiiiiiiiiis! ¡Te subo el sueldo! ¡Te sindicalizo!

–... y a los códigos establecidos en el Cónclave de 1762...

–¡Te... te regalo un cactus!

–_y__**A**_** dé**j_alO_, _d__**Oj**_**I.** _Tie_**Ne**s _más_ M**a**_**yO**__R_dom**oS** _de _Lo_S_ Q_U__**e**_** N**E_Ce_sit**A**_**s,**_** d**E T_O_**DaS F**_oR_**m**a_s_ –intervino Ryuga, que había vuelto para retomar su desayuno.

–¿Qué está pasando?

–... y, finalmente, por la honra de mis antecesores, debo abandonar el servicio de esta casa y entrar al de la familia Hagane –finalizó el mayordomo su larga letanía protocolaria.

Ginga, impactado todavía por el hecho de perder ante Ryuga, haber alimentado a L-Draco con su furia y, por consiguiente haber fracasado doblemente en su misión, no se enteró de nada. Ni siquiera de cuando su flamante nuevo mayordomo lo subió a un carruaje, donde ya estaban sus amigos, y los llevó a todos de regreso a la ciudad por una pintoresca ruta.

Algo no le cuadraba a Kyouya. O, más bien, le estaba cuadrando, pero no sabía dónde. (No es albur.)

* * *

Nota de la autora (aclaración absurda, pues esto no tiene editores ni revisores de ningún tipo): Desconociendo el mecanismo interno de un lanzador de beyblade, sólo puedo suponer que sería cuestión de invertir los engranajes para conseguir que un beyblade girara en el sentido opuesto al acostumbrado. O cuestión de jalar la guía con la mano opuesta, si, como he sospechado toda la vida, los beyblades deberían salir disparados hacia abajo en vez de hacia adelante; pero si me equivocara, eso haría que el beyblade saliera disparado hacia quien lo lanza. Naturalmente, después de tener que revolver medio cuarto para encontrar un yoyo y sumergirme en mis investigaciones, no me da la gana ponerme a estudiar beyblades, menos si no puedo desarmar un lanzador. Si alguien puede arrojar más luz sobre esta cuestión de "es estúpido que se asombren de que L-Drago gire al revés, lo asombroso era que Dranzer cambiara de dirección instantáneamente sin que se colapsara el universo", se le agradecerá.

Este capítulo fue publicado antes del fin de semana porque me voy de vaga y olvidaría subirlo al regresar.

Ah, y como planeo retomar mi ciclo de traducciones de Lucathia, no habrá nuevos caps de yoblade en un rato (de entre un mes y 6 semanas. Dudo que dure dos meses. Por otro lado, puede que muera durante mis vagancias y, por consiguiente, nunca lo retome.)


End file.
